Mess with Fire, You're Gonna Get Burned
by Kaitaru Stark-Laufeyson
Summary: We fought for our village to the best of our incredible ability. But now we've been literally dragged to Konoha Academy for an education. We are Kaitaru & Aranya, the crazy main and branch clan cousins who will make school hell...Co-Written with Lalaranya
1. Factfile x

**Aranya and Kaitaru**

From the Village hidden in the Flames for as long as they can remember in their fourteen years, they have had to fight for their village in the Great War between the Village hidden in the Sound, and their own small, already weakened village hidden in the Flames. But now they have made allies with the leaf village, so they're getting help. However, that help has sent them to Konoha, so they can actually get a decent 'education' and make 'social skills' and all that.

They are distant cousins, both having the special kekke genkai that runs in the two separate branches of one original clan – the Fenikkusu clan, and the Serasi clan. The two clans originated when 2 brothers developed the kekke genkai, which was a special fire type. It basically means, when activated, fire (from anywhere) mixes with the chakra in the chakra network, giving the user control of any fire around them, and, if their chakra is so strong it is visible (like Chidori), then not only will they harm their opponent, they will severely burn them as well. Originally, the kekke genkai was only going to be in one clan that summoned dragons and had the kekke genkai, but the younger of the brothers was the first person to find the existence of the phoenix and because he hadn't signed a contract to summon the dragons of the Serasi's yet, he created a pact with the phoenix, that in return for him keeping them a secret and not exploiting them to the world, they would allow him and anyone in his future family to be able to summon the phoenix after they sign a contract. So the two brothers decided to both have the kekke genkai, but have different names and have different clans – The Serasi clan, and the Fenikkusu (phoenix) clan.

_**Aranya**_

Appearance:

Smallish

Dark Violet (almost black) knee length hair

Purple/dark turquoise eyes (often change)

Long (floor length) dark Indigo/Violet (almost – but not quite - black) cloak – almost always has the hood up

Always wears the same necklace – a metallic silver swirl on some black string, more patterns on the metal swirl.

Underneath, wears a short deep red skirt, held up by a ring of gold metal, around her waist. She can keep senbon in the metal, and she has leaf shaped gold pockets (not metal, but quite stiff) that hang off the ring, where she keeps her kunai – preference is the senbon. She wears shorts underneath the skirt. Her Headband is tied around her upper arm. She also wears a one shouldered top that stops just above her waist – she has so many scars on her back, that having fabric scratching against it all 24/7 can really hurt.

She doesn't make friends easily, or give out trust and love willy-nilly, but when she makes friends, she gives it all she's got – likewise with relationships. Sadly, however, she hates this because this is one of the reasons for her biggest downfall. So now, it takes more for her to trust people. She'll have fun and all, but she won't truly be herself and relax unless she feels like she can trust people with ANYTHING, but she makes sure people know that they can trust her with whatever they need to say.

_**Kaitaru**_

Appearance:

Average height

Dark blue (almost black) knee length hair

Deep red/brown eyes (mostly red)

Long (floor length) dark Indigo/Violet (almost – but not quite - black) cloak – almost always has the hood up

Underneath, wears long black trousers, and a sleeveless blue halter neck that ties up at the back. She also has a piece of blue and gold patterned fabric tied around her waist, where she can store her weapons. Her Headband is on a piece of fabric with the same pattern on it as the piece around her waist, and is tied loosely around her neck.

She can be quite open sometimes, but it may take a few pushes to get her to tell you what's on her mind. A lot of the time, she'll say things in riddles to keep you guessing, and things are rarely straightforward with her. When she makes friends, she can be what they need her to be, within reason. She'll listen to them and give advice (although it may be quite confusing), and she won't push if they have things they don't want to say.

**If there's anything else you want to know, just leave it in a review x) xP**

**Aranya&Kai. XxxXxxX**


	2. We're moving? Fuck that I'm not going!

_**Ok, so here's the very first chapter :D **_

_**R&R pleeasee x) **_

_**Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN NARUTO, IT'S NOT OURS, ETC. ETC. ETC.**_

* * *

_**Full Summary: Kaitaru Serasi and myself, Aranya Fenikkusu, have fought for our Village hidden in the Flames for as long as we can remember. **_

_**But now that we're allies with Konoha, we're being FORCED to go and get an EDUCATION. **_

_**That's more unfair than Lizards on a poisoned peanut petri dish in our opinion. **_

_**But you know what they say…:**_

_**If you mess with fire, you're gonna get burned. **_

_**Konoha Academy is in for a fate on the equivalent of complete and utter HELL. **_

_**Rating may change.**_

* * *

****Aranya POV****

"How long do you think it will take for the backup from Suna and Konoha to get here?" Kai asked me.

We were sitting in the main room of the underground bunker we had.

The rest of the people from the Village Hidden in the Flames, in the Land of Lightening, were in refugee camps in the centre of the village, while Kaitaru and I stayed here to fight. The best fighters in each family had to stay at the outskirts of the village to defend it and the families that were living there, so the Oto ninja didn't kill everyone.

We had just signed a treaty with the Leaf village, Konohagakure, or just Konoha for short, after some of their ANBU ninja passed by on their way back from a mission and saw the destruction around the outskirts of our village.

"Yamato said that they would be here as soon as possible, but it's quite a long way from here to the leaf village, so maybe another four or five days?" I replied, remembering all of our interactions with Yamato.

* * *

_*FLASHBACK*_

'_KAI, LOOK OUT!' I yelled over at her, swinging one of my swords around just in time to slice the shadow clone in half before it landed on her back. _

'_Thanks.' She replied as she ran up to me, jumped on my shoulders and jumped off, twisting in the air and swinging her rapier around with her, destroying all of the clones about to pounce on me._

_Suddenly I was thrown off-balance, and my swords were knocked out of my hands as the real ninja pounced on me, pinning me to the floor with their kunai._

_I kicked them off me as best as I could, warning Kai that the real ones were by me, and yanked my (now pinned to the floor) cloak off, pulling out my twin dragon blades as I stood. The blades on them were semi-circles, each end joined up by the black handle. Joining the handle to the blades was an intricate, steel dragon on either end. _

_Holding them, I used them for defence as I ran to where my swords were balancing precariously off the edge of the building we're fighting on._

_Noticing how close we are to the village compared to normal, I called out to Kai, glancing over to the centre of the village when she looked at me. I saw her eyes widen slightly as she dodged another attack, and she nodded to me to let me know she knew. _

_I nodded back and grabbed my swords, sheathing them in the case on my back only to activate my kekke genkai and heat up the handle of my sword. _

_I heard the almost inaudible click that meant the blades had come out of the handle, and I pulled out the handles, using one of the flames from some of the fires created to create a fireblade by sticking the handle into the fire, and concentrating on curing the flames into a blade using my kekke genkai. _

_I smirked when some of the Oto ninja backed off a little bit, and, using my new fire blades, I span around, possibly killing some of the ninja and scaring off the others._

_The fight was just beginning. _

_I glanced around me quickly to see how some of the other ninja were doing, and saw my cousin _

_Jet get knocked down by several of the sound ninja, and quickly using some pressure points to K.O.* the sound ninja around me, I darted in front of him before they could strike him. _

_It was risky, because I couldn't raise my swords without harming my cousin, which left me defenceless. _

_I would just have to hope that I can knock them off balance enough for them to not kill, but enough so I can reach a pressure point._

_I raised my leg and aimed a strike to the face, but was caught out by another one of the sound ninja. We were severely outnumbered. _

'_ARANYA!' I heard Kai scream from wherever she was. I looked in her direction and saw a huge axe-type weapon swinging towards my neck, and as I raised my arm to block the attack, a ninja suddenly threw himself in front of me. _

_Frowning, I looked around and saw some more ninja. But not just any ninja._

_ANBU. More specifically, leaf village ANBU._

_Thank god for that._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

* * *

After that, the ANBU helped us kick ass, and the sound ninja retreated.

That was one week ago, and the treaty between The Village hidden in the Flames, the Village hidden in the Sand, and the Hidden Leaf Village had only been signed yesterday and sent off, so it would take a few days for it to get back to Konoha, and then another few days for the ninja to get here.

If they left straight away, that is.

The one good thing is we haven't seen the sound ninja since the ANBU aided us. From how things looked then, we must have made enough of a dent in their numbers for them to have to recruit more ninja.

Which gives us enough time to train harder, and some of the younger ninja who have to fight, time to perfect their new jutsu.

"Ugh. Four or five days too long," Kai replied, grumbling as usual.

"I know right….ugh we don't even need their help. We can hold up for ourselves, enough to save the village anyway, and we DEFINITELY DO NOT need them butting in." I replied.

I didn't like the whole idea of the treaty, because they can't really do much. And besides, our village has been independent for as long as it's been around, especially because we don't need protecting, not with the kekke genkai.

Well.

We didn't need protecting.

But now the kekke genkai that runs through my family of the Fenikkusu clan, and Kai's family of the Serasi clan (*) is getting rarer and rarer, so we have less ninja capable of using the fire techniques safely.

"Hey. Be thankful. Yamato and his friends saved your arse and you know it. Besides, since the Meredíra clan was wiped out, the village has been in mayhem. They were the peacemakers, the pacifiers, and without them people are fighting within the village. Maybe with some help from Konoha, people will be more relaxed and not so touchy, ya know?" She said.

Damn I think that's the only sane thing she's said, that's ever been that long.

Usually, after about three sentences she would start comparing the situation to something stupid.

"It's kinda like where fugly singing pink unicorns came from the fugly pink unicorn village, attacked us, and then Lizards came to save your lil feathery phoenix arse. And now with the aid of the lizards, we can all go and fuck camels in Hawaii!,"

**(Translation: fugly pink singing unicorns = Oto ninja. Fugly pink unicorn village = the sound village. Lizards = Konoha Ninja. Feathery phoenix arse = my arse. Fuck camels in Hawaii = I have no freaking clue. And that was only for the FIRST LINE she originally said!), **

"Since the marshmallows which ate my TV remote have been completely obliterated, the Pegasus convention has been panicking as though they forgot to pack a parachute. Apparently they wanted the world to go 'happy end' and without the Pegasi, the remaining marshmallows are burning each other. Maybe if we get the Chupacabra thingies from Konoha, teh remaining marshmallows will relax and stop burning each other."

**(I'll put the translation at the end for those of you who need help)**

Apparently I spoke too soon.

I just stared at her blankly.

And stared.

And stared.

"Are we having a staring contest or something? Cause if we are I win. You blinked aaages ago."

I kept staring at her.

And blinking.

"Okay SAY SOMETHING. YOU EST FREAKIN MEH OUTTTAAAA" She said, shifting uncomfortably.

Good.

"Kai. You make no sense whatsofreakinever."

And with that, I walked out from the main room, into the hallway leading up to the stairs, which led up to the building that was above the land. The building concealed all the entrances to our own rooms underground.

"Hey, Jet, how ya doin?" I asked my cousin, seeing him sitting in the corner with a book. He had his shirt off, so I could see his bandages wrapped around his waist. He also had a few bandages on his arms, probably from the senbon that were used by a lot of the Oto ninja.

"Been better. How're your injuries doing?" He asked me. I knew he couldn't see much, because I had my cloak back on after I retrieved it from my fight and had fixed it, but he already saw the damage the sound ninja had done.

I raised my hand to the cut down the side of my face, feeling the dried blood still there.

"Healing up nicely. I'll be fine again in no time." Yeah if no time meant a few months. Some of the bones in my right hand were shattered, and I had a few deep cuts on my legs.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed now. Have fun on watch duty." I said, giving him a quick hug and walked down the set of stairs that lead to the sleeping quarters.

* * *

***THREE DAYS LATER***

It had been ten days since we last saw the sound ninja, and we were expecting the leaf ninja anytime now. Because it had been so calm, Kai and I got to see our family – well, Kai's family. My mother and father had been one of the first of those killed when the Sound ninja attacked, along with my younger brother.

I had been living with my aunt until I had to go and fight. But when I say Kai's family, they are my family too, but we are very distant cousins **(read the fact file for more info).**

I walked out of the Warehouse (the building that hid the entrances to our rooms), and saw some people in the distance, running towards us. I used a special earth technique I'd picked up, and raised the ground I was standing on, so I was standing on a pillar of earth.

Looking off into the distance (and no not in a corny kinda way), I could just about make out ninja coming towards us, and lots of them. There must've been at least 60 of them. Before I went to go warn the ninja on watch duty, I watched the ninja coming towards us for a few seconds longer.

They were running in a V shape, the point of the V at the front, which seemed way too organised for how the sound ninja usually ran. Also, the Oto ninja usually came at us in groups of about ten ninja at a time, so this must be a new tactic….or…..

I looked closer. I ninja at the point of the V ran even faster, speeding ahead of the rest of them…until...I could just about….see…AHA! Their headbands!

I called out to the watch guards, getting them to come outside, and brought them up here by raising the ground they were standing on.

"See that?" I asked, grinning at their worried faces, "Oh you idiot. IT'S THE LEAF NINJA!" I screamed in his ear, laughing when he almost fell off the pillar.

I jumped down and called down all the entrances of the stairs, knowing that all of our ninja who were fighting would want to see our help. I wondered briefly how old they would be, and if I would still be the youngest at fourteen, with Kai being only a couple of months older than me.

I ran down the stairs that lead to Kai's room, because she wasn't answering.

"HEY! KAI! THE LEAF NINJA ARE HERE, GET YOUR ARSE OUT HERE!" I called into her.

No answer.

"HEY BITCH!" I called again, banging on the door. I tried opening it, but it was locked…which could only mean one thing.

That freakin fish is asleep.

"KAI. GET YOUR ASS UP RIGHT FUCKING NOW OR SO HELP ME I WILL BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN."

Still nothing.

I heard a commotion upstairs, and figured that the leaf ninja must've arrived. Damn I wanted to be there when they first got here.

I could hear some talking coming from outside, and was so tempted to go out there, but I knew Kai would kill me if I didn't wake her up for it.

"KAI WAKE UP!" I yelled, banging on the door a few times.

I heard some talking and then people walking around upstairs, inside the Warehouse, and I could sense a few people walking down the stairs. Never mind.

The Konoha and Suna ninja have no reason to come down here, and any of the other ninja already expect this from Kai and me.

"Stupid-owl-screwing-son-of-a-motherfucking-llama," I muttered, making a few hand signs. I concentrated all of my chakra into my fist, and aimed at the door, shouting out one last warning;

"KAI. EITHER YOU GET YOUR LAZY LITTLE ASS UP RIGHT NOW OR I BREAK YOUR DOOR DOWN. AGAIN."

…

Silence.

"Fine, have it your way you stupid FISH" I muttered again, pulling my fist back.

And then?

Yeah, that was when I smashed her door into a million, tiny shards.

"KAI. IF YOU'RE NOT AWAKE NOW SO HELP ME I'-you gotta be kidding me." I walked through the now tiny bits of wood, and heard someone come up to the door.

Probably one of the other ninja that live down here checking out the damage.

Again.

I walked up to the bed and looked down at Kai.

And guess freaking what?

SHE. IS STILL. ASLEEP.

I sighed and ducked down, kneeling next to her bed. She didn't even stir.

I leant over and started whispering in her ear, knowing she would be able to hear me in her dream.

I could feel the eyes of whoever was standing at the door, boring into my back, but whatever.

"Kai. You are being chased by…..a shark. On legs. SPIDER legs." I paused as I saw her turn around in her bed, and I smirked as she began frowning and muttering in her sleep.

Smirking, I carried on. "It's gaining on you. It' catching up to you. Faster and faster. And now…..It's right behind you. It's grabbing you…..it's turning into…..a GIANT, ABOLUTELYHUMONGOUS YOSHI….and…..you're inside…..his stomach….," I paused, sniggering as she tossed and turned, getting way too scared than anyone should be.

I mean, she's only getting eaten by a giant Yoshi, jeesh.

I carried on, "You're falling asleep…slowly…..drifting off…," I said, making my voice slow and dreamy enough to make her think she is sleeping in her dream, "And now…IM GONNA GET A MINIVAN TO FUCK A LLAMA AND THEN IM GONNA KILL YOU!" I screamed in her ear.

I jumped back to the middle of her room (her bed being against the back wall) and started laughing hysterically as she jolted awake and started screaming.

"NOOO! NOT THE MINIVAN AND THE LLAMA PLEEASEEE! I'M STILL INSIDE OF YOSHI AHHH SOMEONE HELP MEEE!" She bawled. By this point, I was almost crying with laughter.

"KAI SHUT UP! THE LEAF AND SAND NINJA ARE HERE AND YOU WOULDN'T WAKE UP!" I half

laughed half screamed at her. Yeah, we do a LOT of shouting.

"AHHHH-wait. That was YOU?" She said, pointing her finger at me accusingly.

"Yeeeaahhh….." I said, pretending to wipe a tear away from the corner of my eye. At this point, I was leaning against her wall, still ignoring the people at the door. "Some of my best work, if I do say so myself." I smirked at her.

"YOU LITTLE CATARPILLAR-HEADED SNAKE-FOOTED TROLL!" She yelled

"AT LEAST IM NOT A JELLYBEAN FUCKING, KANGAROO WRITING CALENDER BODIED FISH!" I have no idea what I just said. But I called her a fish in the end, so I know that would piss her off.

Apparently I said something really bad, however, because she jumped out of bed and swung her arm at me. Laughing, I dodged it.

"Oh gimme a break! It' not my fault you wouldn't wake up!" I defended, dodging her sloppy punches and kicks. This girl is not that good a fighter when she's sleepy.

"YEAH, BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO WAKE ME UP LIKE THAT YOU PURPLE CUP-wait. Did you say the leaf and sand ninja are here?"

I just stared at her blankly.

And stared.

And stared.

"Quit doing thaaattt! You're freaakina meeahh outtaaahhhhh!" She moaned. Ahh, I love making her uncomfortable.

"It's fun." I said emotionlessly, "Aaanyways, COME ON WE GOTTA GO SEE THE NINJA!" I leapt over to her, grabbed her arm, and completely forgot about the people at her door.

I stopped just in front of them, just before we collided, and stared them straight in the eye.

"Who the freakin hell are YOU." I asked the guy in front of me. He had red hair, was shorter than the other two – a dude in kiddy face paints, with a kitty suit on (minus the tail), and a girl with her hair in four ponytails (four? I mean one, okay, two sure, three, nu-uh, four WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKIN?), some weird pinky purpley outfit, with a fan.

Weird people.

I looked at the red-headed guy closer. He had some kind of gourd on his back, and the symbol for Love on his forehead.

All of them had bemused expressions on.

"Dude?" Kai prompted from behind me.

I figured he must have been one of the leaf or sand ninja, considering he got this far, but he was annoying me by not answering.

"Douche. You either answer me or you get outta my way, please and thank you." I went to push past him, but was stopped by…sand? I looked up and saw it coming from the gourd on his back.

Straangeee.

I looked up at him, because by this point I was standing next to him, our faces side by side. But, you know, facing different ways.

"Okay, I don't know what you're doing but let me past. Come on I even said pl-ARE YOU WEARING EYELINER?" I said.

I was gonna say let me past, I said please, but I couldn't help but ask that question. I mean he had black rings under his eyes, so he was either EXTREMELY sleep deprived or just wearing eyeliner.

I saw his eye twitch, and Kai and I were pulled out of the way by kitty dude.

"We're ninja from the Sunagakure, the village hidden in the sand. I'm Kankuro, this is Temari," He said pointing to the girl, "And that's Gaara."

"'Kay thanks," Kai answered for me, "I'm Kaitaru, and that's Aranya." She said, pointing at me. I gave a small wave.

"Nice to meet yo-" Temari began, before Kankuro cut her off.

"Wait, as in Kaitaru Serasi and Aranya Fenikkusu?" He asked us. I looked at Kai, noticing the expression of realisation on Temari's face.

I nodded. "Yup, that's us, scared yet?" I said, half joking, half to see how much he knew. He let go of me and pulled Gaara out of my way of the exit.

"No kidding." I heard him mutter as he and Temari moved out of my way.

I looked back at Kai, and, muttering whatever, I grabbed my swords from the corner of her room where I had ditched them after I broke the door down, pulled the strap over my head and under my left arm so that it was hanging diagonally across my body, and walked out.

I caught up to Kai who was already at the steps, and grabbed her wrist pulling her along faster.

"Come one!" I said to her, wanting to get out of the warehouse and out to the ninja already.

I dragged Kai outside, and saw Natsui, our village leader (because we don't have a kage like the other villages) talking to the ANBU member that was leading all of the other ninja here. I looked around, and saw Gaara, Kankuro and Temari emerge from the warehouse, only to be stopped by another dude from the sand. The other guy had bandages round his head, and a piece of fabric covering up one of his eyes.

He said something to Kankuro, who simply replied.

By pointing in my direction.

And saying my name.

"KAI." I stage whispered over to her.

"WHAT." She stage whispered back.

"THEY'RE POINTIN AT US…THEYRE COMING CLOSER." I replied (still in stage whisper mode), watching Kankuro and the other guy come over to us.

"DUH DUH…..DUUH DUH…..DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH…." And then Kai carried on whispering the JAWS theme tune.

And they were nearly in hearing range, because let's face it.

Kai is definitely not quiet, and stage-whispering isn't quiet either.

"If you don't shut UP I'm gonna knock you out and get Yoshi on you again." I whispered to her, smirking when I saw her freeze up.

Damn that girl is scared of being eaten by Yoshi.

"Aranya, Kai, it's good to see you again." Yamato said, popping up out of nowhere.

"Uhh, hey Yamato, good to see you too." Kai replied.

Kankuro and the other guy came up behind Yamato and tapped his shoulder. Turning around, Yamato greeted the other guy, and introduced him to us as Baki.

"Kaitaru, Aranya, it is nice to meet you both." He said to us, bowing respectively.

"It's nice to meet you too." I replied for both Kai and myself.

"Is it time to tell them yet?" I heard Baki whisper to Yamato, seeming slightly nervous.

Yamato looked at me questioningly, and I thought about playing innocent, but I wasn't in the mood to wait to be told something, so I just raised an eyebrow.

Sighing, Yamato nodded, and I saw him move his fingers slightly, but still keeping his hands at his side.

Frowning, I looked at Kaitaru and pulled her to my back, just as the crowd of ninja in the area seemed to migrate towards us. My eyes narrowed as I looked at Yamato with an otherwise blank face.

"It's nothing to worry about Aranya, so-"

"So why is everyone surrounding us?" I questioned, cutting him off.

"It's just a precaution. Now-"

"Precaution for what?" As much as I wanted to know what he had to say, I also had to know whether or not I should pull out my dragon blades, against this 'precaution' of his.

"You may not like what I have to say. Now, may I carry on?" He began.

My eyes narrowed again in response.

"Thank you. Anyway, when I returned to the Hidden Leaf village, I spoke to Lady Tsunade about this village. She asked in particular about you and Kaitaru," I felt Kai turn around behind me to face Yamato, "And when I said you were only fourteen years old, she demanded to know why you were fighting and not getting an education. I wasn't even aware she cared much about that, but there you go. I explained the circumstances to her, but she insisted that you need an education, and that she would be more than happy to give you both placements in Konoha Academy, where not only do they train students to be ninja, the students also get a good education."

"So….she wants us to come to Konoha?" Kai asked, just to clarify.

"Basically, yes. You would be provided with a place to stay, and still be able to go on missions, where you can earn enough money to support yourselves." He explained.

I looked over my shoulder at Kai, and, keeping my face blank, I looked her in the eye.

Although her face was completely emotionless, I saw exactly what she was thinking.

Turning around, I saw all the ninja around us, and understood why Yamato had assembled them. This apparently wasn't up for discussion. I looked at Kai again, and she nodded slightly, to show that she understood what I was telling her – that, after we declined, we'd have to make a break for it.

This time I turned around fully to face Yamato.

"No thanks. Not interested." I told him.

Spinning around I put my foot in the cradle of Kai's hands that she had prepared for me, and she threw me up into the air, grabbing my hands.

I flung her up with me, and we ran on the shoulders of the ninja, jumping out of the way when they tried to grab us.

As soon as we got away from the circle of ninja, we both activated our kekke genkai and disappeared into fire, reappearing in the main village.

* * *

I hi-fived Kai, and started walking, but Yamato popped out of the ground in front of us, and Natsui appeared behind us.

"Your good, I'll give you that." I told Yamato.

"But, we don't want to leave our village, so N.T.Y." Kai finished off for me.

"I'm sorry girls, but this isn't up for discussion I'm afraid."

Yup.

Just like I thought.

"So what, you're just going to force us?" Kai asked.

"And we don't get any say in this?" I clarified.

"We will only force you if we have to, and we are only doing this with your best interests at heart." Baki said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Who gave you permission to just take us out of our village?" Kai all but yelled at Baki, and he stepped back in fear.

Good.

"I did." Natsui said, stepping forward when Baki stepped back, "We cannot give you the best education possible in our small village. A lot of the other children move off to other villages, and then come back as adults." He explained.

"Yeah, but a lot of the other children haven't fought in the war. They've left before it's majorly affected them, and don't really understand what's going on." I fought back.

"And besides, you know Aranya and me, we need to see this through till the end. Especially with how much of our time and effort we've put into this." Kai said. She wasn't going down without a fight either.

"Yes, but with all of the extra help we are getting, your educations are the bigger priority now." Natsui told us, in his 'This is Final' voice.

Suddenly, my aunt and Kai's parents turned up, and said how they agreed with Lady Tsunade, and Natsui, blah blah blah, we need an edumacation, etcetera, etcetera.

Whatever.

Either way, we are NOT going to Konoha.

* * *

***4 hours later***

"IM NOT FUCKING GOING!" Kai yelled for the seventh time in as many minutes.

I had already put up my fight and ended up with my arms tied behind my back and some band thing around my arm which prevented me using fire-type jutsu (bitches, but they didn't exactly get away unharmed).

I smirked briefly, looking around at the faces that would now have to fight Kai. Scratches and bruises all over them.

(Kai should be thankful I've weakened them for her) And now I was watching, bemused, as Kai tried to FORCE them into saying that she doesn't have to go, but the Konoha and sand ninja are stubborn BITCHES.

"YES YOU ARE KAITARU SERASI, OR SO HELP ME!" And that was her mother Lissirya.

If you thought Kai was weird (cause let's face it, she is) then just know it's not her own fault, not with her family.

Damn, this looks like it's gonna be one good fight.

* * *

_***For those who don't know, K.O. means Knock Out x)**_

_**(*) On my profile, there's gonna be a fact file thingy on Aranya Fenikkusu and Kaitaru Serasi, if you wanna know more about their clans.**_

* * *

**Translation: **

Marshmallows which ate her tv remote: the Meredíra clan.

The Pegasus convention: the village.

Panicking as though they forgot to pack a parachute: fighting in the village.

Go happy end: be calm and shizz.

Without the Pegasi, the remaining marshmallows are burning each other: Without the Meredíra, the other people are fighting with each other.

Maybe if we get the Chupacabra thingies from Konoha teh remaining marshmallows will stop burning each other: Maybe if we get the ninja from Konoha, the villagers will stop fighting with each other.

* * *

_**Ok, now for the author's note.**_

_**This fic is a joint fic between myself, Kathryn Integra Pleasant, and Lalaranya…..And I'll tell you now – we have had a LOT of fun writing this. **_

_**We've been doing countless calls over skype, and this has caused a lot of craziness, but it was **__**SO WORTH IT **__**to get it finished in time.**_

_**Soo….please make the time we took to do this worth it by reviewing! **_

_**Just let us know what you think of the story, anything extra you want, and if you want me to post the factfile as the first chapter on here too!**_

_**R&R! **_

_**(As in, Rate & REVIEW. ABOVE ALL ELSE. REVIEW.) x) xP**_

_**Aranya&Kai. XxxXxxX**_


	3. WE DON'T NEED NO EDUCATION!

**Okay, so first up, we decided to put Aranya's fight scene in for you all. **

**Then it will continue on from the end of the last chapter, but the rest of this chapter is mainly just a filler, with only the journey to Konoha.**

* * *

**Disclaimer : We don't own Naruto, any of the characters, etc., or Annoying Orange. **

**We own Kaitaru, Aranya, the Village hidden in the flames, the plot, stripy socks, guinea pigs, many notebooks, a giant blow up snow globe, a modelling dummy (who lives in my dining room) and a water proof watch. **

**Ok.**

**I was just kidding about the watch.**

**ON MIT THE STOREH.**

* * *

***4 hours later***

****Kai POV****

Aranya had enough now.

She quickly switched from complacent to angry.

Ninja rule….whatever… 'Cause I never paid attention to the numbers:

Always take the advantage of surprise to throw your opponent off at the start of a fight.

She must have remembered that one.

All I'll say on that.

She charged forward at the leaf ninja, and tactically she went for the kill.

Aranya took two swift steps to her right and aimed a punch at the ninja which scored her enough time to dodge the incoming attack.

Then to finish him she knocked the side of his head quickly to stun him as he collapsed to the floor.

Then she back flipped onto my shoulders and I quickly slid a tiny little knife into a compartment on her sandal, and I ducked as she back flipped off of me and behind another leaf ninja, they were reacting now and as three ninja flanked to my side, another five went to tackle Aranya.

She took the little knife and infused it with her chakra, and the metal blazed with fire as she activated a small amount of her Kekke Genkai.

"WE. WILL. NOT. GO!" Aranya yelled, punctuating each word with a scratch to a ninja's arms and face from her long sharp nails as he tried to grab her.

He fell back to a medical ninja as the other four surged in on her.

Yamato was in this group of four and he noticed the chakra infused blade, and he just managed to shove the group out of harm's way as she pulled the blade out, aimed and keeping hold of the blade, she flicked it three times in their direction.

This let loose three continuous streams of fire loose and it missed the leaf ninja by inches.

Yamato had snuck up behind Aranya, and before I could shout a warning, he had grabbed her arms and forced them behind her back.

He then tied a piece of strong looking rope around her arms, and slapped a band on her upper arm.

"That's enough of that." Yamato concluded.

"Like that's going to do anything!" Aranya yelled. I sighed as I noticed what was on the band.

"Actually it will Nya*. Well, the rope may not but that thing on your arm will."

"What do you mean?" She asked in confusion.

"It's got a sealing jutsu on it. You can't activate your Kekke Genkai." I explained.

Aranya sighed.

"BITCH! Well, I guess it's all up to you now." Aranya said with a smile. Two of the leaf ninja remained with her. Then the other leaf ninja turned to me…

* * *

(**Continuing on from the last chapter)**

****Kai POV****

"MOTHER. SHUT UP. AS THE SECOND ROYALEST UNICORN PANSY HERE I HAVE AUTHORITY TO SAY THAT NO I WILL NOT GO! THEY WILL HAVE TO FUCKING DRAG ME! " I raged in desperation at my mother.

Aranya winced as she realised what was about to happen (as my distant cousin she knew, she also understood what i was saying).

Then family world war III erupted.

"YOU FISH. I, THE TOP ROYALST UNICORN PANSY REFUSES YOUR REQUEST TO STAY WITH THE UNICORNS. YOU MUST JOIN THE LIZARDS OR SO HELP ME I WILL BURN ALL OREOS!" Lissirya Serasi yelled at me.

I froze for a second and the Leaf Ninja took it as their cue to come and restrain me. Aranya looked worried and struggled as though she wanted to restrain me herself.

I was muttering to myself now about burning Oreos and my eyes were wild as my head filled with images of fading Oreos…..

"NOT THE OREOS!" I screamed.

Then i let loose something i rarely use anymore. I let loose one massive scream that was so high pitched, i could have sworn i saw one of the leaf ninja's ears bleed a little bit.

Then I kicked into overdrive.

I thrashed wildly and i could faintly hear Aranya yelling at me to stop. Voices were yelling as I dealt out pain to any who touched me. At one point, a ninja managed to grab me and wrapped his arm around my neck.

I snapped.

I went completely and utterly mental as I thrust my head back, head-butting his face, and then slammed my face down into his arm, and bit down as hard as i could.

The poor ninja released me, but his quick actions made him let go and i fell straight to the floor, and that was when Leaf Ninja poured onto of me and pinned me there as they restrained me by completely trying me up with rope and leaving a medium length up by my head so that they could drag me.

"WHEN I SAID YOU WOULD HAVE TO DRAG ME, I DIDN'T MEAN LITTERALLY!" I screeched at them.

Then they brought a thicker rope and gagged me, even though i tried to viciously bite them.

"Nice one Kaitaru. Nice one." Aranya said to me with a sarcastic grin.

Even though i was gagged, I managed to slightly grin back and winked. Then they started to drag me along the floor as the arrangements that had been made were put into action.

* * *

***Nya P.O.V.***

*Later that day*

We were taken back to our rooms, so we could collect anything we wanted.

Well. I could collect anything I wanted. I also had to collect everything Kai wanted while she was kept tied up, with Yamato standing guard.

Both Kai and I refused to eat dinner before we left, and just stuck with insulting everyone who came past us;

To Kankuro:

Me: Hey kitty boy, untie us, pleeaaseee!

Kai: Yeah c'mon! I promise you can play with the string! Maybe the unicorns will join in!

Me: And don't worry, I'll keep the dogs away! Honest!

To Gaara:

Kai: OI RACCOON BITCH! GET US OUTTA HERE!

Me: Yeah, c'mon please! If you do, I can get you something to cover up those spots if yours! Not sure what I can do about the eyes though…maybe if you put on less eyeliner?

Kai: HEY! GINGER DUDE! DON'T WALK AWAY LIKE THAT. Rude child.

When Kankuro walks past again:

Me: Who let the dogs out! Who? Who? Wh-

Kai: OH SHIT. KANKURO QUICK. RUN THE FUCK AWAY. IT'S THE DOGS.

To Yamato:

Kai: Hey! Plant! Plant! OI. OI YOU **FUCKING** PLANT! What's his name?

Me: It's Yamato.

Kai: OI. YAMATO PLANT THINGY.

Yamato: **IM NOT A PLANT.**

Kai: **PLANT BOY. UNTIE US. **_**NOAW.**_

After that, I think Yamato gave out an official warning to everyone about us if they came near us.

So what did we do? We started singing;

"LONELY! WE ARE SO LONELY!"

Needless to say, we were ignored for the rest of the evening, until Yamato came to collect us (with earplugs).

* * *

****Kai POV****

As soon as Yamato collected us, we left for the leaf village.

Stinking Lizards.

"Yamatooooo why are you forcing us to gooo?" Nya whined. She does that a lot – especially when she's bored.

"You need to go to school." He said, his face emotionless. A sudden thought popped into my head, and I fought the grin that began to emerge.

"Ever heard of Pink Floyd?" I asked him.

"Yes." He replied, his face stoic.

"Well then." I said, looking at Aranya. Instantly she understood what I was thinking and mouthed a countdown.

'Three…'

'Two….' I continued

'ONE…' We mouthed at the same time

"WE DON'T NEED NOOOO EDUCATIIIOOON!" We screamed simultaneously.

I saw Temari roll her eyes as she and Kankuro looked on amused. The damn raccoon was emotionless. Again.

We stopped briefly as Yamato put his earplugs back in, but then we just started singing louder and louder and louder.

The next day, Yamato took his earplugs out because he got bored of having to take them out every five seconds when someone asked him something, because the other ninja accompanying us figured that if they had to suffer with our singing, so did he.

I saw Aranya looking at me out of the corner of my eye, and I twisted round to look at her. As soon as I saw the expression on her face, I could tell what she was thinking.

"If you don't eat your meat you can't have any pudding!" I sang lustrously. The leaf ninja grimaced a little, realising that their peace and quiet was finally coming to an end.

"How can you have any pudding if you don't eat your meat!" Aranya sang back.

"If you don't eat your meat you can't have any pudding!" Aranya started this time.

"How can you have any pudding if you don't eat your meat!" I sang back.

The leaf ninja groaned. Yamato looked down at me.

"You can shut up now. We're going to stop for lunch." He said.

"Joy." I muttered.

We sat down for lunch. Apparently we didn't have far to go now. Damn. Now we couldn't get back as quickly as I'd been planning. Aranya had her hands free to eat the meal in front of us. Lucky bitch.

I was still tied up, and it was apparent I had to stay that way. So. What did they do?

They got Yamato to spoon feed me like a child. Aranya couldn't stop laughing. She also couldn't stop laughing at the fact that no one but Yamato volunteered to do so.

"If you don't eat your meat u can't have any pudding!" Yamato scolded.

"How can you have any pudding if you don't eat your meat?" One of the nearby ninja said with a laugh.

Aranya and I looked at each other and smiled before laughing with the rest of them.

"Kai? You just got owned at your own game." Nya told me, causing everyone to laugh again. Even the raccoon cracked a smile at that.

A small smile, but nonetheless, a smile.

Ok, these ninja weren't all that bad. They knew how to have a laugh at least.

***On the Second day of Traveling***

"Are we there yet?" I asked Yamato. He looked down at me.

"No." He replied.

"Are we there yet?" I asked again two minutes later.

"No..." He said again.

"Are we there...YET?" I asked, putting emphasis on the 'yet'.

"NO." Yamato said, starting to get annoyed.

I left it off a bit when Aranya gave me a sidelong glance.

***10 minutes later***

"ARE WE THERE YET!" I screamed my lungs out, making everyone jump really badly. I laughed manically.

" NO!" Yamato yelled, completely losing his cool.

"Ok! Jeesh...I only asked." I said, a little subdued.

"Kai?" Nya said, looking at me.

"Yah?" I answered.

"You are completely and utterly idiotic cow grass." She told me.

BITCH.

"NU-UH!" I said, not being bothered enough to come up with a comeback.

"UH-HUH!"

"NU-UH!"

"UH-HUH!"

"NU-UH!"

And so continued Kaitaru and Aranya's famous NU-UH, UH-HUH battles. It was often known as a fight to the NU-UH UH-HUH death by many of the people in our village.

* * *

***Third day of traveling***

***Aranya POV***

So far, we're on our third day of traveling. It has been completely boring (except for the pranks Kai and I pulled – spiking Kankuro's drink with sherbet? Classic – for a few seconds, he even started acting like an actual kitty!), and I really couldn't wait for us to get to the Leaf Village, simply because it would give us something to do.

Although the sand siblings were from the sand village (I mean come on, the name just tells it all), they're studying at Konoha Academy too so they stayed with us dammit.

"Are we there ye-"

"DON'T EVEN GO THERE KAI, UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE WAFFLED INTO A BLENDER." I warned her, getting annoyed.

She was lucky – She didn't have to walk anywhere. She was either being carried or dragged, but she didn't have to use her own energy, the lucky bitch.

"'Hey Tomato' 'What?' 'Blender.' 'Wha-AAAHHH'" I heard her mutter, and I instantly started laughing.

Trust her to quote annoying orange.

"Hey, hey banana," She began

"Hey what's up?" I replied

"Whatcha doin?" She continued, smiling due to the fact I was actually going along with it.

"Just hangin around. With ma bud."

"True, true."

And so, for the next few hours (much to everyone's despair), we quoted Annoying Orange again.

And again.

And again.

Simply because hey, if they were gonna force us to do something we didn't want to do, then we're gonna make it as much fun for us (and, consequently, much worse for them) as possible.

***Three hours later***

We had just left the trees surrounding Konoha, and were faced with the (open) giant doors that lead to the Leaf Village.

Yamato had (mistakenly) untied Kai and I when we got to the forest, because we would be running on the branches, as opposed to the ground (he said something about how people can be traced easier on the ground than in the air – I'm not sure. I zoned out and had a staring contest with Gaara, although I don't think he knew we were having a staring contest), but me and Kai started playing tag in the woods - Then hide and seek – and we ended up taking about two hours longer than we would have if we had simply run with the others.

But it was fun scaring the shit out of the other ninja, so it was worth it.

Even if we were tied up again.

As we walked through the gate, we saw two guys on guard duty, sitting at their desk looking bored out of their minds. When they saw us – well actually, they probably hear me and Kai first – they sat up.

Yamato walked over to them, and while he was talking to them, I walked over to where Kai had been sat down, and dropped down to the floor next to her.

"Those guards are pretty cute, don't ya think?" I said to her, still looking at the guys at the desk.

"Uhhh-huh….cuter than a turtle which is fucking a llama in the back of a basket." She replied, doing her freaky licking her lips thing.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing? It sounds gross!" I said, whacking the back of her head.

"OW! T'S A FUCKING GOOD THNG YOU SPACE-EYED, YELLOW-GRASSED TOAD WHO FUCKS ZOMBIES!" She yelled at me, getting the attention of the guards.

Everyone else was used to our arguments by now.

"IT'S NOT _MY_ FAULT YOU MAKE NO SENSE! LEARN HOW TO FRICKIN SPEAK ENGLISH, YOU GREEN-BODIED CAGE FACED SEQUINED SON OF A CURTAIN!"

"OH, SO YOU YELL AT ME FOR SPEAKING LIKE THAT AND YET YOU CAN? THAT'S MORE UNFAIR THAN A SNAIL HAVING A HEART CONTEST WITH A RADIO!"

"HARDLY! AND IT'S NOT UNFAIR, BECAUSE AT LEAST IM FLUENT IN THE CRAZY SERASI TALK _AND _ENGLISH! YA FREAKIN PREGNANT FISH. NOW SHUT UP, POTASSIUM? POTASSIUM."

"UGH! YOU'RE SUCH A-"

"Nu-uh. End of. This is OOOVVERRRR." I said, cutting her off.

"AAAUURRRGGHHHHHH!" At this point, she would've stormed off, but since she couldn't walk, she simply turned away from me.

Laughing I got up.

"Aww, Kai, you know I love you more than I love purple spaghetti on a mud pie."

She knew what I meant.

I walked over to the guards as if nothing happened.

"Hey, I'm Aranya, it's nice to meet you both." I smiled at the guard who was now leaning against the front of the desk, looking at me with a mixture of fear, amusement and confusion on his face.

"I'm Kotetsu, and this is Izumo….it's nice to meet you too…..hey, is she alright over there?" He said, and, looking to where he was gesturing to, I saw he meant Kai.

I giggled as I turned back to him, and answered him.

"Yeah, she'll be fine after she's done taking her cruise down de Nile." I replied, loud enough for her to hear.

Kotetsu frowned at me, wondering what the hell I was on about, until he heard Kai start screaming at me.

"IM NOT TAKING A FUCKING CRUISE DOWN DE NILE, NOR AM I FUCKING IN DENIAL THANK YOU VERY MUCH. I DON'T EVEN FUCKING KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT." She screamed, still not facing me.

"YOUR LYING."

"NU-UH"

"UH-HUH"

"NU-UH"

"UH-HUH! I CAN TELL 'CAUSE YOU'RE SWEARING A LOT."

"NO I'M FUCKING NO-ok. You win. BUT I'M NOT IN DENIAL."

Laughing, I turned back to a bemused Kotetsu and Izumo.

"Uhh….why exactly is she in denial?" Izumo asked me.

"'Cause. She won't admit that I owned her arse."

"DID NOT!" she yelled from where she was now sitting on a stump.

I spun around; "DID TOO NOW SHUT UP, I'M HAVING A CONVERSATION HERE." I said, and turned

back to Kotetsu and Izumo, "Well, it was nice meeting you two. Bye!"

I walked back to Kai, who was muttering about 'fucking lizards, don't understand me' and 'polka dot swirls are way better than fudge stick worms any day'.

Don't even ask.

"Kai" I said trying to get her attention.

She turned away from me

"Kaaaiiiiii" I half called, half sang.

She still ignored me, the stinkin fish.

"OMFG. IT'S A GIANT T-SHIRTED WHALE EATING A PANDA!" I screamed from behind her.

"WHAT? WHERE?" She said, jumping up and running around, making me start laughing like hell – _again_.

"Shut up, you butt clanging sting ray." She said, giving me mega evils, and turned her back on me again.

* * *

****Izumo POV****

I looked over at Kotetsu, seeing the same mix of fear, confusion and amusement that must've been showing on my face, on him.

"Well…..do you think Konoha's ready for this?" He asked me.

I laughed nervously.

"Do you think _anybody_ could be ready for this?" I replied still laughing nervously, but slightly excited about what was to come.

"That, my friend, is a very good point." He said, joining in with my laughter.

* * *

***(That's pronounced Nee-ya)**

**Okay, so there's the next second chapter for you x) **

**Wha'ddya think? **

**Likes? **

**Dislikes? **

**Improvements? **

**Llamas? **

**Bearing in mind this is mainly filler, we tried to make it funny.**

**REVIEW PLEASE&THANKYOU X) XP**

**Aranya&Kai. XxxXxxX**


	4. A B C D E F G Gummy Bears Are Chasing Me

**k, so the last chapter finished with Kai and Aranya, having JUST reached the gates, and Kotetsu and Izumo currently fearing the future – but they are excited too xD**

**ANYWAYS ON WITH IT XD**

**Disclaimer: we do not own any of this, blah blah blah, yadda yadda yadda…**

**NARUTO IS NOT OURS.**

* * *

****Aranya POV****

We'd arrived. And already we were all in business mode.

Well.

Everyone but Kaitaru.

"KAI. SHUT THE FUCK UP. PLEASE!" I yelled at her as she started singing the doom song again for the 3rd time since we'd entered Konoha.

"KAY. FINE...Now...where are we going?" she asked Yamato as all the other ninja started to disperse.

"Lady Tsunade should be meeting us here soon, and then you will go to her office to finalise some arrangements." Yamato explained, "Kotetsu will go with you both, because I need to go over some things with Izumo." I frowned slightly at this.

"_We_'re going to her office? As in Kai too?" I asked, glancing over at Kai who seemed to be daydreaming about flying donuts.

Yamato nodded at me in confusion, "Uhh….is there any chance that the Hokage is nice, and _won't _kill Kai?" I asked, slightly scared for my cousins life.

"Ahh…I see….well, the thing is, Lady Hokage has quite the temper, soo….." He trailed off, looking slightly nervous himself.

"There isn't anywhere we can leave her?" I asked, watching her trying to poke a fly.

"No, I'm afraid she wants to see you both. Besides, she should be here soon." He explained.

"Dammit." I muttered.

Ah well.

Kai will survive…but if I tell her that, she'll keep singing, so it's best to leave her out of this conversation.

* * *

****Kai POV****

I stopped trying to poke the fly for a second, as I saw Nya walk over to me – we had just been untied - and I saw a youngish looking woman walk up to us.

Blond hair, huge boobs and a scary expression on her face – Jeesh, I do _not_ like the look of her.

I grabbed Nya and waited until she looked at me, and she burst out laughing at what she saw.

"SHUT UP SHE'S SCARY!" I stage-whispered.

Even I wasn't stupid enough to shout that.

I saw the scary woman walk up to Yamato, and he bowed respectively to her. She then spoke to him for a bit, and, once again, we were pointed to. Damn we'd better not be taken to _another_ village – the damn lizards are bad enough round here.

I looked up as I heard Nya gasp, and saw the realisation on her face.

Realisation of what?

I grabbed her arm and tried to ask her what was up, but she just pushed me off.

Stupid piece of mayonnaise soaked bread.

Anyways, Yamato and the woman came up to us, and Nya stood a little bit straighter.

"Aranya, Kaitaru, I'd like you to meet Lady Tsunade, the fifth Hokage of Konohagakure." Yamato introduced.

Nya nodded her head in recognition, quietly saying a 'It's nice to meet you'. I was surprised she hadn't been nicer until I realised that this old bag is the whole reason we're here.

I frowned as I looked at her again.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to b-" I was cut off as Nya slapped her hand over my mouth, grabbed my shoulder, and brought her mouth to my ear.

"Kaitaru if you dare say what I have a bad feeling you were about to say, I will get Yoshi to eat you, shit you out, then get the gummy bears on you. And we all know the red one has a knife." She warned.

I felt my eyes widen, and I gulped. I'm not exactly scared of the knife, but that damn yellow gummy bear is scary.

IT TRIED TO STEAL MY FREAKIN SHOE.

'A B C D E F G, Gummy bears are chasing me, one is green, one is blue, one is trying to steal my shoe, now I'm running for my life, cause the red one has a knife." I whispered in super speed, as Nya let go of me.

"It's nice to meet ya. Now. Can I go home now?" I asked. I still don't wanna be here.

Nya face-palmed, Yamato sighed, Kotetsu and Izumo looked on with bemused expressions, and the Hokage just raised her eyebrow.

Then, she turned around, and walked off, muttering about 'insolent children these days, don't recognise a chance when they get one.'

Nya, still with her hand on her face, reached over and slapped the back of my head again, before turning to follow Kotetsu and Lady Tsunade, who were both walking off (into the sunset…lol jokes its morning).

"Hey!" I protested, "I was just making sure…" I grumbled, rubbing my head.

Damn that hurts.

Poor baby brain cells.

I'm sorry for my violent cousin.

* * *

****Aranya POV****

I turned around and saw Kai, still standing, muttering something about it being morning, and turned back, grabbed her arm, and dragged her along with me.

I'm gonna miss her when Lady Tsunade kills her.

We made our way through the village, Kai now walking beside me, and made our way to a huge building with a domed roof. We went up the stairs on the outside of the building, and made our way to the Hokage's room, ignoring all the strange looks Kai and I kept getting.

Probably because of how we looked – we both still had our cloaks on, (both of them dark indigo and dark violet, and both a little torn at the edges).

For me, my dark violet, straight, knee-length hair was swirling around me like a second cloak, and I had my Fleserai (our kekke genkai) activated. Kai's midnight blue knee length hair was tied up in a low pony tail, but that didn't stop it from being blown up in the wind.

We got to lady Tsunade's room just as a random chunnin with a spiky brown ponytail and a bored expression on his face left.

Inside was a desk piled high with papers, a few potted plants here and there, and some windows that stretched across the back of the room, showing a view of the entire village.

There was also another woman there, who the Hokage called Shizune, who seemed to be Lady Tsunade's assistant. She seemed nice enough, if slightly frazzled, but left when Lady Tsunade told her to sort out some of the paperwork that she still needed to go through.

Lady Tsunade sat down at her desk, and picked up some paperwork, looking through it briefly before she began.

"So girls, I understand you didn't want to come here originally. Is this true?" She asked, looking us both in the eye.

I kept my face emotionless – as a ninja, you should show no fear.

"Yes, this is true. Not out of disrespect of you village of course," I began, shooting Kai a look to say 'shut the fuck up and stay the fuck out' before she could get us killed, "We appreciate the offer and all, but we've been a part of the war for as long as we can remember. T-"

"To come here simply for an education, to us, feels like we're betraying our village." Kai finished off for me.

I quickly thanked whoever was out there that she didn't say anything stupid.

"I understand," Lady Tsunade said, "But your education is important, so it's best that you were here, although I do understand that you didn't want to le-"

"Damn straight I wanted to stay home. I wanted to kill the mother fuckers that were getting us all killed! And then THIS? Course we didn't wanna leave. DO YOU KNOW WHAT HOME FEELS LIKE?"

Kaitaru said angrily.

Crap.

She'd done it again.

Spoken without thinking.

Lady Tsunade stood up from behind her desk to look at Kaitaru properly. She came around and stood face to face with her. It was at this moment where I took a quick moment to ask myself why I didn't gag her beforehand. Kaitaru would have been scared normally, but she looked too pissed off to be scared right now.

"Do you know who I am?" Lady Tsunade asked dangerously.

"Uhh…I forgot. And to be honest I couldn't care. Who gave you the right to decide what I can or can't do?" Kaitaru retorted obliviously.

"She doesn't mean it. I swear-HOLY CRAP" I ended up screaming.

That was the moment when I saw my cousin get punched through the Hokage's door.

Tsunade followed to where Kaitaru had damaged the wall beyond on the other side of the hall, and, as soon as I saw my cousin was okay, I started laughing hysterically.

"Damn that was a good punch. Reckon you could teach me that?" Kaitaru said genuinely, coughing up blood into her hand.

Shizune turned up at that moment, took in the scene and panicked slightly.

"LADY TSUNADE!" She screeched.

"Lady...? Tsunade...OH YEAH! I remember now! Hey!" Kai said dazedly.

She looked over at me as Lady Tsunade helped her up.

"Thanks for reminding me! I thought she was some...Person! You polka dotted monkey!" She yelled at me while I laughed some more.

"Shut up already. Shizune. Show Kaitaru to their flat and tell her about her school schedule whilst you take her. Dismissed." Lady Tsunade said, dusting her hands off and sitting down in her chair.

I had quietened down to a slight giggle, and Kotetsu seemed to be struggling to keep his face emotionless. I wasn't sure if he was worried for Kai, or found the whole situation hilarious.

"Now, Aranya, I'm hoping I can go through things with you without having a repeat of what just happened." She said, her eyes narrowing.

I laughed again, shrugging off the warning undertone in her voice, and pulled up a chair I saw by the wall.

"Don't worry; I'm not as….ditzy as Kai is. Also, if she seems to be about to piss you off again and I'm not there, just remind her that I am good friends with either Yoshi, the yellow gummy bear, and the talking moose from the Maynard's wine gum adverts. That'll shut her up." I explained, sitting cross-legged on the chair.

"O…kay….moving on. I've got the flat that you and Kaitaru will be sharing all sorted out. There is running water and electricity, and the cupboards and refrigerator should have enough food in there to last you at least two weeks, by which point you should be earning enough money of your own. You've been enrolled in Konoha Academy, where you will not only learn science, English, maths, etcetera, but ninja tactics, rules, and so forth. The school day starts at 8.15 a.m., and finishes at 2.50. After that, a group of students are required to go to the training grounds for some extra combat training." She said, opening a few of the drawers behinds her desk, as though looking for something.

"A different group of students go down each day, but they each have a set day to go, and a set amount of time they are required to be there. If you would like to look at the schedule for the school day, I have a sheet here that you can keep. School is only three days on week one, four days during week two. The other days, the other students have training with their appointed sensei, but I'm not sure what we'll do with you two, considering they are usually put in teams of three students and a sensei. Nevertheless, we will provide you with some training." Lady Tsunade explained, pushing a piece of paper towards me.

Quickly I scan read it, folded it up it up, and put it in a pocket on the inside of my cloak.

**Form time – 8.20 – 8.30 (10 mins)**

**Lesson 1 – 8.30 – 9.25 (55 mins)**

**Lesson 2 – 9.25 – 10.20 (55 mins)**

**Break – 10.20 – 10.35 (15 mins)**

**Lesson 3 – 10.35 – 11.30 (55 mins)**

**Lesson 4 – 11.30 – 12.25 (55 mins)**

**Lesson 5 – 12.25 – 1.15 (50 mins)**

**Lunch – 1.15 – 1.55 (40 mins)**

**Lesson 6 – 1.55 – 2.50 (last period – 55 mins) **

"I also have a map of the village for you to keep. Marked on it is your flat, the school, the training grounds, and this building. Any questions?" She finished, sitting back in her chair.

"A couple." She raised an eyebrow, and I took that as an invitation to ask, "Can we use the training grounds at any time?" I began, wanting to make sure I could get my anger out if and when I need to.

"Of course, they're for any training at any time, however you may have to make sure there's no one already there." She explained, "otherwise they may attack you."

"I'll survive. Is that all?" I said, standing up and grabbing the map she had just presented me with.

"Yes. I hope you enjoy your stay here, and that you both learn a lot here. Kotetsu, could you please show Aranya to where she's staying." She said, also standing up.

"Learn a lot…..like Kai learning to keep her mouth shut?" I asked, grinning at the smirk that appeared on her face, "Yeah, sorry, that won't happen. It's a family trait – in fact she has several family traits. If she starts calling you anything like 'a polka-dotted monkey' or a 'llama-fucking pineapple tree that needs to be put in a blender' it's probably not as bad as it sounds. The worse they get, the more she's accepting you, it's just how she is." I explained, and turned around to Yamato who was waiting for me at the hole where the door should be.

"I'll bear that in mind." She replied, sounding completely unconvinced.

As we walked through the village, dodging little kids every now and then, I marvelled at how absolutely gigantic it was.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kotetsu asked as we walked along, me taking in everything around me.

"I was just thinking about how huge this place is – I mean, I always knew that my village hidden in the flames was small, but I never really knew how big all the other villages are in comparison." I explained, looking up at some of the bigger buildings to emphasize my point.

"Yeah, I can see what you mean," He laughed, looking up at the buildings with me, "This place is pretty huge for a village." He said, looking at me as if he were actually paying attention, and actually cared.

"I know right! I always just thought of villages as no more than about….I don't know, fifty to a hundred people, max, and then I come here, and it's more like my idea of a city!" I say, just wanting to get it out.

He laughed, but continued to look at me as if he was really interested in what I had to say, and it made me blush a bit, but in a good way, you know?

We talked for a little bit longer, but we soon came to the block of flats where Kai and I would be.

"Are you okay here, or do you want me to come up with you?" Kotetsu asked me, and as I jumped up a step, he turned around to face me at the bottom.

"Um...I'll be fine from here I guess – only three floors right? Besides, if I get lost, all I have to do is shout for Kai and she'll come out and freak out about hearing my voice but not seeing me."

We laughed again, me being almost his height standing on the bottom step.

"Thanks by the way." I said, smiling at him.

"Believe me, it was my pleasure." He said, but not in a (completely) flirty kind of way.

I blushed a little bit and turned around, shouting a 'see y'around then' over my shoulder as I went up the stairs, to the third floor.

I read off the door numbers as I went past, looking for number thirteen, and as I turned the corner, I saw one of the strangest things I think my cousin has ever been involved in, and I stopped in my tracks.

Kaitaru was standing outside our flat, the door still closed. Fiddling with the number thirteen, was a guy in a green all-in-one spandex suit, with orange leg warmers, a bowl cut, EXTREMELY bushy eyebrows, and a determined look on his face.

Behind him, Kai stood, seemingly engaged in a staring/glaring contest with a blond kid, who was wearing an orange tracksuit, and had _very_ blue eyes.

Sighing, I walked up to Kai and the blonde kid, pushed them apart, grabbed my keys, knocked the dude in the green spandex out of my way, unlocked the door, walked in, and slammed the door in their shocked faces.

Well, when I say 'their' shocked faces, I mean the guys shocked face. Kai still seemed to be staring/glaring at the blond kid when I shut the door on them.

* * *

****Kai POV****

I ignored Aranya as she walked past me, knowing that if she entered the flat, she would leave us be. Sadly, the blonde idiot in front of me didn't seem to realise that, and looked after her.

Idiot.

As soon as Aranya shut the door, I started screaming at him;

"HA! I WIN! YOU FAIL WORSE THAN A FLUFFY WHITE BEAR IN A BIKINI! I WIN I WIN I WIN!"

"NO YOU DON'T! IT WAS SO OBVIOUS I GET TO WIN, BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS GOING TO BE THERE! YOU SET THIS UP!" He argued back. Asstard.

"I DID FUCKING NOT THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW SHE WAS COMING BACK, I FIGURED SHE'D PROBABLY GO FUCK A ZEBRA IN THE ICE-POLE TONIGHT!" I explained, not willing to be called a cheater.

"SURE, WHATEVER, I WON ANYWAY SO IT DOESN'T MA-ARGH" He yelled, as this huge old guy with loads of white hair grabbed the back of his shirt and picked him up.

"Alright, that's enough, c'mon kid, we gotta get some training done." The old guy said, not seeing me yet.

"AWW BUT PERVY SAGE! I'M BUSY!" Blondie said to….pervy sage. The old guy suddenly noticed me, and his face turned into a huge grin.

"WELL WELL WELL, WHAT HAVE WE HERE HMMM? A PRETTY GIRL! AHHH. WHAT'S _YOUR_ NAME?" He asked me, leering at me slightly.

"I'm fourteen." I told him, stepping back. His face took on a bored expression and, throwing blondie over his shoulder, he walked away.

"THIS ISN'T OVER BLONDIE" I called after him.

"So, bushy brow, how's that thirteen coming along?" I asked, turning back to him.

Earlier, he and blondie (whose actual name I can't remember) came out after hearing me shout about how we got flat number thirteen. I'm surprised they even made a flat no. 13 – couldn't they just have skipped it?

Everyone _knows_ thirteen is an unlucky number, Jeesh.

Now we're got to de-unluckify the flat by taking the number thirteen, dipping it in peanut butter, washing it off with witches spit, putting bronzer on it, spit roast it, then paint it purple, with green stripes and blue spots.

Sadly, however, we don't have peanut butter, witches spit, bronzer, anything to spit roast it with, or purple, green or blue paint.

So we're having to settle with turning it upside down.

"I am almost done Kaitaru!" He exclaimed in that annoying way of speaking.

Damn, he should try talking like a normal person. I'm sure if he asked nicely, the nice purple koala bear will help him.

"There, I am done!" He said a few minutes later, standing up and wiping his hands on his jumpsuit.

"Thanks!" I said, opened the door, then proceeded to go inside and slam it in his face.

* * *

_**You know the drill – review or the red gummy bear with come after you xP**_

_**The End. **_

_**Next Chapter s00n! **_

_**BUT REVIEW FIRST. **_

_**TRUST ME. THAT RED GUMMY BEAR IS SCARIER THAN ANY MOVIE…..**_

_**ITS SCARIER THAN PIGLET WITH ADHD OR SOMETHING. D= **_

_**But yeah. PLEEAAAASE review!**_

**Escpecially on Lalaranya's! **

_**O_O **_

_**Kai&Nya!**_

_**XxxXxxX**_


	5. Robot Mad Scientist and staring contests

_**Okay, so here it is, Chapter 4 – EENJOYYYY**_

_**Disclaimer – WE DON'T OWN NARUTO, OR ANY PUBLICLY RECOGNISED THINGYMABOBBYS SEEN IN THIS FIC. **_

_**That is all.**_

* * *

****Aranya POV****

I didn't bother looking up as Kai walked in, instead grabbed some more blue tack from the packet I found in one of the random drawers in the kitchen.

I pulled some off, and stuck it on the back of the map around Konoha, and stuck it on the kitchen door. I then grabbed the lesson times and stuck that up next to it.

I grabbed the bag I had ditched by the front door, walked over to the bedrooms, and looked at both of the rooms. They were both identical in that the beds, wardrobes, shelves and cupboards were placed in the same place in each room, but they were different colours.

The first one I came to was a midnight blue and black with gold swirls here and there, and the other was a deep red and black, with gold trimmings.

I threw my bag in the red and gold room, telling Kai that I had claimed it as mine, and that if she set foot in it there would be the same consequences as there are if she invades my personal space bubble – I have a feeling you'll find out the consequences when it comes to school.

"HEY! HOW DO YOU KNOW I DON'T WANT THAT ROOM?" Kai screamed at me from outside.

"Ok, Kai? Deep red or midnight blue?" I asked her, already knowing her answer.

"Midnight blue, duh." She replied, "BUT WHAT HAS THAT GOT TO DO WITH A-"

"JUST OPEN THE DOOR TO THE OTHER DAMN ROOM." I called out, beginning to unpack the few things I had brought with me.

I wasn't planning on getting comfortable around here, so I only brought some clothes, a few books, some CD's (because I would die if I couldn't listen to either The Wanted, Taylor Swift, The Veronicas or The Pretty Reckless), my iPod and the docking station that Kai and I shared, and of course my guitars – yes, plural.

I had a deep purple electric guitar, and a light red acoustic guitar.

I grabbed the docking station, and put my iPod in it, putting on The Pretty Reckless playlist I had made ages ago, and started sorting out my clothes.

I opened the wardrobe and grabbed some of the hangers in there, hanging up the many poufy skirts and long sleeved tops that I brought with me, and the outfit I would usually wear when I fought – just because it was easier that fighting in short poufy skirts.

I then folded up the tights and crazy over the knee socks, and put them in one of the two drawers underneath where I hung up my clothes, putting underwear, my tracksuit bottoms, and an oversized SpongeBob top in the other drawer.

Closing up the wardrobe, I turned down my music and heard a thudding against my door. Walking over, I opened my bedroom door a crack, and saw Kai sitting with her back to it, banging her head against it in a steady beat. As she brought her head back to bang it again, I opened the door as far as it would go, and laughed as Kai went crashing to the floor.

"HEY! THAT WAS JUST PLAIN HARSH NYA!" She said to me, getting up and dusting herself off.

I stopped laughing and put on an innocent expression, and explained myself;

"How was I supposed to know you were there, cousin? I had my music on, so I didn't hear a thing." I said, in my best cutesy voice, trying not to laugh at her disgruntled expression.

"Whatever." She said, shrugging it off, and walked across the room, sitting on my bed. "I just remembered, Shizune gave me this before she left. It's our timetable for school." She told me, pulling out a sheet of paper from her cloak.

I walked over it and grabbed it, looking over it quickly, noticing that there were two timetables – one for week one, one for week two.

**Week One**

**Form time – Kakashi Hatake – room 119**

**Lesson 1 – Jiraiyah – Biology – room 27**

**Lesson 2 – Asuma Sarutobi – Maths – room 72***

**Lesson 3 – Genma – Music**

**Lesson 4 – Free period – Library, Training grounds, Form room (if empty)**

**Lesson 5 – Anko – Basic ninja techniques – room 32**

**Lesson 6 – Kakashi Hatake – PSE – room 119**

**Week Two**

**Form time – Kakashi Hatake – room 119**

**Lesson 1 – Kurenai Yuhi – Genjutsu – room 104**

**Lesson 2 – Asuma Sarutobi – Maths – room 72***

**Lesson 3 – Might Guy – Taijutsu – gym**

**Lesson 4 – Free period – Library, Training grounds, Form room (if empty)**

**Lesson 5 – Anko – Weaponry Training – room 32**

**Lesson 6 – Kakashi Hatake – Literature – room 119**

***Go to room 73 on your first math lesson, to find what set you will be placed in.**

On the back, there was a note from lady Tsunade –

_As of tomorrow, the school is on week one. Have fun._

"Great, so we start off with biology. After form time that is." I told Kai, who was currently lying on her back on my bed, waving her arms and legs about. "Kai, what the hell are you doing?" I asked her, poking her cheek.

"I'mma makin a snow angel!" She told me, continuing to wave her arms and legs about. On my bed.

"Kai, there is no snow, and you're on my bed. GET OFF IT." I told her.

Rude creature.

"Oh yeah…oh well." She said, continuing to flap her limbs around. Still laying on my bed, "So, what do we have fir-AHH" She began to ask.

If you're curious as to why she was screaming, well, that was because I pushed her off my bed. Her eyes then alighted on something black and purple in front of her. The curtain drapes were in front of her, and the tassels were hanging in her face

"OMFG. TASSELS! THEY'RE MONKEY FUDGEING TASSELS!" Kaitaru screamed. Then she proceeded to play with them like some kind of freaking cat on crystal meth. I looked down and smiled at her.

"Well you know what they say, tassels are like rubix cubes, the more you PLAY with them, the harder they get." I said devilishly. This made her drop the dangling tassels immediately.

"Ew." Kaitaru stated, flinging her hands out a little, as if to try and get rid of the feeling of the tassels.

"As I said, we start off with biology, after form time." I said, sitting "As I said, we start off with biology, after form time." I said, sitting on my bed as if nothing had happened. Kai got up and dusted herself off again, before sitting cross legged on the floor.

"Greeaatt." She said. I got up and walked over to my iPod, turning off the docking station putting my iPod into my pocket.

"Wanna explore the village?" I asked her. It was only midday, and I wanted to get down to the training grounds.

"Sure" She said, jumping up.

I opened my wardrobe and put my swords in the back of it, instead choosing to bring the twin dragon blades. I grabbed my knee-high converse from where I'd ditched them by the door, zipped them up, and went to the map on the kitchen door, putting up our timetable and memorising the route to the training grounds.

"KAI, HURRY UP!" I called out to her, opening the door and waiting outside.

She ran out and slammed the door behind her, and pegged it to the stairs, not seeing me standing next to the door.

"Kai, do you even know where you're going?" I called after her, making her jump and almost fall down the stairs.

"No. I THOUGHT YOU HAD ALREADY GONE IT'S NOT MY FAULT." She screamed, scrunching her eyes up, making herself look like a demented chipmunk.

"Whatever, now hurry up." I said, passing her on the stairs, and jumping over the railing.

She jumped down after me, and I led us both to the training grounds, walking up to training ground three. I remembered Tsunade's warning of checking who was in the training ground first, but Kai had already run in, so I figured it was too late now.

I walked in behind her, and saw her waiting for me by a tree, watching something.

When I reached her, I looked to where she was staring, and saw a girl who looked to be about our age, with pink hair, and a guy who looked to be in his late twenties wearing a mask, with freaky white hair. Was everyone around here strange?

The girl was currently trying to concentrate chakra into her fist, while the guy was leaning against a post, reading a book.

I saw the name of the book and poked Kai, pointing at it, then slapped my hand over her mouth before she started screaming at him for reading a porn book.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him throw three kunai at us without looking up, and, giggling, I caught all three between my fingers.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice dude!" Kai shouted at him, while I simply laughed.

"It's not very nice to spy on people either." He said, closing his book and putting it in his pocket.

The girl had turned around at this point, and was watching the scene in confusion.

I laughed again, and followed Kai as she walked closer.

"We weren't spying. We were just coming here to train, and this dumbass walked in before I could check to see if it was being used." I explained, poking Kai's back, in between her shoulder blades, making her squeak.

I threw his kunai back to him, aiming to his the post just above his head, but he caught them.

"HEY! I'M NOT A DUMBASS, YOU SPOTTY BACKED GOLDFISH!" Kai yelled at me, making the other two ninja look at her in confusion.

"Sorry about her, she's a freak." I said to them, before I turned back to her, "I'm not a spotty backed goldfish, but you're a vine-footed, camel pillowed piece of paper. Now schtum." I said, before turning back. "Anyways, I'm Aranya and this is Kaitaru. We've just come here." I informed them.

"Yeah, against our will." Kai muttered, jut loud enough for the guy to hear.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, and this is Kakashi sensei. It's nice to meet you both." The pink haired girl told us, smiling at us both. I smiled back, as Kai and I walked up to them both.

"Nice to meet you too." I replied, poking Kai in the ribs when she carried on muttering to herself, once again, about 'stinking lizards'.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, that." She said, agreeing with me. "And, just for the record, we're _not_ spies." She said, glaring at Kakashi.

"Well it's not my fault I thought that. You were both watching us, and you look suspicious with those cloaks on." He told us, leaning against the post again.

I raised my eyebrows at him, and looked at Kai, catching onto what she was thinking.

Diss him big time.

I smirked we walked up to him, and Kai started us off.

"Yeah, and you look like a cross between a robot," She said, letting me finish.

"And a mad scientist that's been electrocuted one too many times." I concluded, pulling at his hair. I mean, what was up with that? Hair should not stick up like that. His head dodged sideways in mild irritation.

Kai and I both kept a straight face, but we heard Sakura laughing behind us, and two other male laughs.

Looking back, I saw the blonde kid from earlier, and an old guy laughing, but they didn't seem to notice us.

* * *

****Kai POV****

I looked back just after Nya did, and saw the blonde kid and old guy from earlier.

"YOU!" I shouted at the blonde kid, making him stop laughing.

"NO WAY! YOU'RE THE WEIRD KID FROM EARLIER!" He screamed back.

"You two know each other?" Kakashi said, looking between me and blondie.

"YEAH WE KNOW EACHOTHER!" Blondie screamed, coming over to me, "I KICKED HER ASS EARLIER IN A STARING CONTEST, BELIEVE IT! READY TO FINALLY ADMIT IT?" He screamed in my face.

"OH IT IS ON! YOU, ME, BEST TWO OUT OF THREE, STARING CONTEST, NOW!" I challenged him, feeling my anger rise.

I was not going to let this little squirt beat me.

Nu-uh.

No way.

* * *

****Aranya POV****

I looked between Kai and the blonde kid, sighed and sat on one of the shorter posts next to the one Kakashi was leaning against.

"Uhh…Aranya, was it?" He began, looking at me. I nodded back, "What exactly are Naruto and Kai doing?" He asked me, looking on in confusion.

I sighed before I answered him; "Exactly what they said they're doing. Having a staring contest. Apparently blondie thinks he won the staring contest earlier, even though I walked in between them both, when they were in the middle of it, and he looked after me while Kai kept staring. He seemed to think that Kai was cheating and that he won, but really, if anyone should've won, it should've been Kai." I explained to him, pulling my legs up and crossing them from where I sat.

"Right….." He replied, still looking confused.

"Right now, they're having a staring contest, because, from the looks of it, neither of them will admit defeat. Get comfortable, this will take a while." I told him, jumping off the post and pulling out my iPod, putting one of the earphones in so I could still hear what was going on.

Sakura had walked over to us, and heard my initial explanation, so she sat down next to me, and watched as I grabbed some matches from my pocket.

I offered her an earphone and she took it and thanked me, then watched Naruto and Kai in their 'Epic Showdown of Non-Blinkiness', as Kai had called it earlier.

I lit a match and activated my Fleseraí, and started twisting the flame around in spirals. I saw Kakashi look over at me, and out of the corner of my eye I saw his eyes widen.

I laughed a bit and looked at him, smirking, and then looked back at the flame, pulling my sleeve back up to my elbow, which is where my scars start. I twisted the fire around my arm, keeping it drawn out in a thin line, then blew it all out before Sakura noticed.

I put the match in my pocket, and looked up at Kai and Naruto again, seeing them still staring at each other.

Sighing, I got up and walked up to Kai.

"Hey, douche, I'm going to another training ground to actually get some training done. Come find me when you're done here." I told her. I started walking away, when I heard Sakura call after me.

"Wait, Aranya, you can train here if you want. There's plenty of room for all of us, even with them having their….staring contest." She offered. I shrugged and walked back to the post, ditching my iPod.

I walked over to the far end of the clearing, right by the trees, and infused the small dagger Kai had given me during my fight the other day with chakra. I extended the blade with my chakra, and sliced the tops off of three short trees, creating some stumps for me to use.

I placed some targets on the stumps and the trees around them, and grabbed some kunai, and my preferred tools – senbon.

I used my chakra as a boost and jumped up, twisting and throwing the kunai and senbon in mid-air, training like many other ninja.

Unlike many other ninja, I hit every target first time.

I pulled on the strings attached to the tools, and caught them all as they came flying towards me.

Sighing, I decided to work on using my Fleseraí, and got out the same packet of matches I had before, and grabbed a sword handle from inside my cloak.

I could feel Kakashi and the old guy watching me every now and then, but ignored them as I lit a match. Activating my Fleseraí again, I made the flame flare up and away from the match, which I put back in the box, before putting the box back in my pocket.

I kept the flame going, and sat down on the smaller of the stumps I had made. I brought the flame to the floor, and built it up so there was a wall of fire next to me.

I brought the handle up to it, ignoring the intense stares I was getting from Kakashi and the other guy, and pulled the handle out slowly, moulding the fire into the shape of a blade.

I blew out the wall of fire, and worked on making the edge of my blade thinner and sharper, until the cuts on the stumps were thinner and more precise.

Once I was happy with how the blade was, I turned around to face the others. Naruto and Kai were still in a staring contest, and Kakashi and the other guy were still watching me. Sakura was training again, throwing chakra infused punches and kicks around. I lifted my sword up, blew out the flame, and deactivated the Fleseraí.

I walked back over to Kakashi and the other guy, pointing to Naruto and Kai.

"Who wants to help me sabotage and put an end to their staring contest?" I asked them both,

getting bored of waiting for Kai to finish already.

"I'll do it!" The old guy said happily. Weird.

"Ok, first up, who are you?" I asked him, jumping back when he struck a pose.

"I AM THE FAMOUS AND TOTALLY HANDSOME TOAD SAGE!" He exclaimed. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Kakashi sigh and turn back to his book.

"I repeat, who are you?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHO I AM? WHY, I AM ONE OF THE LEGENDAY SENNIN, THE MOUNTAIN TOAD SAGE, JIRAIYAHHH!" He said proudly, striking a pose again.

"I would say it's nice to meet you, but whatever. I'm Aranya. And no, I didn't know who you are – to be honest, I still don't - and was it so hard to just say 'my name is Jiraiya?" I pointed out,

"Anyways, here's the plan. I grab Kai, you grab Naruto, we turn them around at the same time so they both loose. If they still stare at each other, then am I allowed to knock out Naruto using a pressure point on his neck?" I asked them both, outlining the easiest options.

They both nodded at me, and Jiraiya and I walked up to Naruto and Kai. Kakashi did a countdown for us, and as soon as he said 'one', I grabbed Kai's hands, pulling them behind her back, and nodded at Jiraiya, signalling to turn them around, and NOW.

As I thought, they still continued to crane their necks around to stare at each other, so I signalled to Jiraiya to bring Naruto closer to me.

I put my hands on their necks, and squeezed a pressure point, letting them both drop to the ground.

"Well, that's that sorted out then. Imma gonna take Kai home now, cause it's late and we have to go to *shudder* school tomorrow." I said, frowning and slinging Kai on my back.

"See y'around." I called over my shoulder as I collected my iPod from where I had left it, and went back to the flat.

When I got inside, I opened Kai's room and threw her on the bed, taking her shoes off (and resisting the urge to put nose plugs in), and pulled her duvet over her.

I then set the alarm clock that was at the side of her bed, knowing she would be out like a light for the rest of the night.

I went back into my room, changing into my pj's (the oversized SpongeBob top and tracksuit bottoms), and set my own alarm clock.

Not that it would do much – Kai always has to get me up anyway.

I crawled into bed, suddenly feeling quite tired from all the travelling we did, and fell asleep, hoping that I wouldn't have the nightmares that I've been getting recently.

* * *

_**Ok, next chapter, FIRST DAY AT SCHOOOOL XD**_

_**REVIEW BEFORE THE LLAMA DUCKS GET YOUU!**_

_**Here's a random convo between KSVH and myself, this morning….**_

_**WHEN SHE WOKE ME UP.**_

**(7.38 a.m.) KSVH: XD I can't believe I'm up this early. XD**

**(7.42 a.m.)Me: you're waking me up. SHUT UP AND LET ME SLEEP.**

**(8.05 a.m.) KSVH: GOOD MORNING UN! XD**

**(9.37 a.m.) KSVH: You awake Aranya? No, put the kunai down, PUT THE KUNAI DOWN. **

**NOW. **_**(Just a hint of what's to come)**_

**(11.15 a.m.) Me: -.- I'm goin to sleep again now.**

**(11.22 a.m.) KSVH: GET UP. XD**

**(11.23 a.m.) Me: I WENT TO BED AT 11, FELL ASLEEP AT 4, GIMME A BREAK AND SHUT UP.**

**(11.25 a.m.) KSVH: *sends picture* those are awesome converse**

**(11.26 a.m.) Me: OMGWOW.**


	6. DUCK NOT THE DAMN ANIMAL!

_**ALLOOO! IZZA MEE- NOO. I'm not Mario. I'm a ninja.**_

_**ANYWAY. **_

_**On with the Fic. ;D **_

_**(Yes this is Kai, DON'T TELL NYA!) XD**_

* * *

**Chapter 5. DUCK. NOT THE DAMN ANIMAL!**

****Kai POV****

"SHUT UP!" I yelled as something on my bedside table started ringing like hell.

Damn it was annoying. I groaned as I rolled over, adding an extra 'please?' when the ringing didn't stop. I opened my eyes briefly, but closed them instantly, hissing slightly at the light pouring through my curtains.

I dove under my cover, bringing it up around my ears to muffle the annoying ringing, and pulled a bit of the duvet over my head, creating a decent sunblock.

I knelt on my bed slowly, turning to the ringing sound, and glared at it.

"Stupid dingy melon." I muttered, grabbing the offending object and throwing it against the wall, smiling at how easily it was destroyed. "That'll teach you, ya stinkin red buzzer." I said, too tired to think like I normally would.

I then got up, dragging the duvet along with me as I got up and shut the curtains, being careful not to step in a single ray of sunshine, shying away from it like a vampire. Me and sun DO NOT MIX.

I walked over to my door and peeked out to the hallway to see if Nya was up yet, but, of course, she wasn't. I smirked as I thought of all the things I could do to wake her up.

I smirked as I thought of all the things I could do to wake her up.

Well.

There was the water episode….but she'd probably make me clean it up.

So I quickly forgot that one.

Hmm…Cream…Hoover…Kunai attack…I had it. I knew JUST the one for a Monday morning.

I crept up to her and leaned right in close to her with a speakerphone. At first I whispered into it, but I gradually got louder and louder until I was shouting.

"Arraaannnyyyaaa…" I whispered into it. She muttered and flapped her hand around a little bit. I sniggered quietly.

I put the speaker phone right next to her ear and tried again.

"ArrrrAAANNNyyaaa…"

"Nnhh. Lil-Lily livered pansies…Get the fuck out…of ma room." She replied sleepily.

Oh.

So she was half awake I guess.

"'Arry!" I half shouted, letting the speakerphone amplify it.

Harry was a nickname I'd once tried to use for her.

It had cost me dearly.

Buuut, on this occasion she rolled over. I looked at the clock. Hell! We were going to be late! Neither of us were even dressed yet!

"Ok. This calls for desperate measures." I muttered. I pulled out a horn, one of the squeezy ones that you use to start races. I crept up to where she was putting her hand under her pillow unconsciously and pressed the button on the top.

It sounded out right next to her ear and she was suddenly wide awake and screaming, adding to the din which had probably now woken up half of Konoha.

She fell to the floor in her haste to get out of bed and grabbed the dagger which had been resting underneath her pillow, unknown to me. She brandished it at me as I discarded the horn next to the speakerphone.

"Ok. Whoah. Put it down…..'Arry," I said with a smirk. Her eyes blazed with a fury and she started to chase me round the room and throughout our flat. I knocked over pots, pans, anything that wasn't potentially breakable to stop her from coming at me.

I panicked as she leapt at me.

"WAIT!" I screamed, as she stopped in front of me, growling quietly. Well, at least she isn't snarling like I do.

"KAI DUCK!" She screamed, looking out the window.

"WHAT? WHERE?" I asked, looking around wildly.

Damn I wanted a duck.

Suddenly I was tackled to the floor, and Nya rolled off me.

"Douche. When I said duck, I didn't mean the animal." She said. She rolled onto her back and leaned up, resting on her elbows, and I followed her gaze to see Yamato standing in our now fucked up mini kitchen.

"Yes?" Aranya asked politely, as if nothing had happened. Yamato looked around.

"Just a reminder that school starts today, and that I have a test you need to complete. We thought you might have forgotten and we were right, judging by the looks on your faces. I shall inform them that you will be arriving soon." He said waiting for us to finish the test papers. He then vanished shortly, reminding us, yet again, that we were late.

"Fuck my life." Aranya and I said simultaneously.

We dived into our rooms and started to get ready for school faster than you could say peanutbutterjellytime.

* * *

****Aranya POV****

I smirked as I pulled Kai along to our form room.

She may have been the one wide awake this morning, but now I'm up and there's no chance of going back to sleep, I'm hyper as hell.

It's amazing.

"KAI! HURRY UP! WE'RE LATE!" I screamed to her, even though she was only about a foot behind me, and there was no one else in the halls.

"IIIII KNOW." She screamed back, laughing at the 'SHHH''s we got from one of the open classrooms.

I finally found room 119, and pushed Kai into the door so it looked like she was the first one in.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR YA STINKIN CROCODILE SP-ohh….uhh….hi." She said as she stumbled in, barely stopping herself from falling over.

She started screaming at me, but stopped as the room fell silent. I walked in behind her, barely stopping myself from laughing, and saw the entire class staring at her, looking either confused or freaked out, understandably.

"Hey Kakashi Sensei" I said walking in and seeing him taking the register.

"WHAT? WHERE?" Kai screamed, jumping up and looking around like a lost puppy.

Well.

More like a lost hyena.

"Aranya, Kaitaru, I didn't realise you were in this class." He said, sounding slightly surprised. "Well class, we have to knew students in the class. Girls, would you like to introduce yourselves, and bore us with some facts?" He said to us, gesturing to the rest of the class.

"What kinda facts?" I asked him, slightly worried (I mean, have you _seen_ the books he reads? DISturbed).

"Something you like, something you hate, interests and your hobbies." He said, pulling out his book.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Kai to see if she was willing to go first, but she was currently giving Kakashi death glares.

Huh, I wonder what that's all about….anyways, I figured I'd have to introduce us both and then get Kai to say the crap about herself.

"Well, hey," I began, turning to the whole class. Damn I hated talking on front of everyone. "I'm Aranya Fenikkusu, but most people call me Nya, and this dumbass here is Kaitaru Serasi, otherwise known as Kai, fail at life, douche, or anything else along those lines." I said, smiling sweetly and nudging Kai.

"Huh? Oh yeah. What she said. Wai-HEY!" She said, finally realising what I said. "THAT WAS HARSH! Ugh, you're such a short-nosed ant eater." She said, turning her back to me.

I rolled my eyes and poked her sides, making her squeal.

"And you're just a silver waffle with turtle in its holes, but you don't hear me complaining." I told her, before turning back to the class and giggling at their freaked out/bemused/worried expressions. "As you can tell, she's not exactly sane. I've just…learnt her language so to speak." I told them, flipping off Kai as she glared at me.

"Bitch." She muttered, grabbing a chair from the side and sitting down on it.

"Beautiful Individual That Causes Havoc." I reminded her, smirking at her death glare.

"AAANYWAYS. Umm….something I like? Music. Something I hate? Being forced to go to school when I should be fighting and kicking butt. Interests and hobbies…..music, training and playing the guitar." I said, bored. "Your turn now Kai. Budge." I said, kicking the chair from behind, effectively knocking her out of it.

"HEY! UGH QUIT DOING THA-" She began, but I cut her off.

"DUDE. CLASS. YOU. NOW." I said pointing to the sea of faces watching her.

"Oh…uhhh…hi. What am I s'posed to say?" She said, turning to me.

"Something you like, dislike, interests and hobbies."

"O…k…..uhhh….I like…crazy shizz. I dislike…..snail's having heart contests with radios, cause that's just unfair…uhh…." I zoned out as she continued rambling on, instead watching the freaked out faces of everyone around.

"Kaitaru?" Kakashi butted in, looking at the clock. It seemed the bell had rung about five minutes ago, and no one realised because Kai was STILL rambling.

"And carrot tops su-huh?" She said, coming out of her little 'Kai-land'.

"You need to shut up. And get a therapist." Kakashi told her. I laughed at his abruptness and grabbed my bag, pulling Kai out the room.

"See ya later peoples." Kai and I both called over our shoulders as we left to our first lesson.

"Ok, so first it is…Biology with….oh great." I said, not letting Kai know who it was we had first. I smirked as I imagined what it would be like when we entered the room.

I ran into the classroom, hyperaware that we were probably the last ones there, and walked up to Jiraiya-sensei's desk, smiling.

"Hey Jiraiya-sensei." I said.

"Ahh, Aranya, how nice of you to join us." He said sarcastically.

"Hey. It's not my fault Kai goes _on _and _on._" I said rolling my eyes. "Wait a sec…" I said, spinning

around.

Damn, I thought it was too quiet.

"Um, where are we going to sit?" I asked him, looking to the empty table he pointed to.

"Wait, we?" He said, confused.

"Yup. One sec." I said, ditching my bag at our desk, and walking out side, hooking the door back.

"KAI. GET YOUR BUTT HERE NOW." I called, not seeing her anywhere.

Damn, she must've seen through the door before we went in or something.

Why didn't she like Jiraiya and Kakashi? Jeesh.

I listened out to see if I could hear anything that would tell me where she is, but the halls were silent.

"DON'T MAKE ME GET YOSHI _AND_ THE GUMMY BEARS ON YOU." I called, hearing confused murmurs coming from our class.

"KAI. YOU HAVE UNTIL THE COUNT OF THREE BEFORE I TELL EVERYONE ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED LAST SUMMER." I warned, smirking at the blackmail I held over her.

To be honest, I wasn't sure what exactly it was that she did, just that there was something, but I didn't need to – just mentioning it usually did the trick.

Nothing.

"Ok then…" I called, walking back into the classroom. "Mind if I tell the class a story?" I said to Jiraiya, winking at him and hoping he understood what I meant. He smirked back, and nodded for me to go ahead.

"Well, last summer, K-" And That was all I had to say before Kai herself shot in the classroom, covering my mouth with her hand.

"NYA, IF YOU DARE TELL THEM ABOUT THAT, YOU WILL BE IN MORE DANGER THAN A YELLOW-TAPED BEAR IS WHEN A PAPER AIRPLANE FLIES BY." She screamed in my face.

I raised an eyebrow at her and bit her hand, pushing her off me when she screamed, and I walked over to our desk, grabbing my bag off the floor. I then pulled out a notebook and a black biro, and started drawing, ignoring Kai as she came to sit next to me.

"Bitch." She muttered again, making me smirk. Damn it was fun to irritate her.

I looked up when the class was still silent, to see half the class watching Jiraiya, and Jiraiya and the other half of the class watching me and Kai.

I nudged Kai who was still trying to kill me and bury me eight feet under with her death glares.

"Huh? Oh, you can carry on now." She said, sounding stuck up and as if the world revolved around her. I swear I could almost hear my eyes rolling.

I looked back down at my drawing again, slapping Kai around the back of her head. Again.

The rest of the lesson, Jiraiya-sensei told us about what we would be learning – the human body. More specifically, the female body. Something told me he liked that subject – I wasn't sure if it was the look in his eye as he talked about it, or the annoying grin every time he said something he obviously thought was amazing, but I came to the conclusion that he is, in fact, a pervert.

Great. My biology teacher is a perv.

We were let out late because Jiraiya was going on about some book he wrote – I don't think I even want to know – so I pulled Kai along as I ran, knowing she didn't really care.

To be honest, I didn't care much either, but we'd been late to everything so far, and I didn't really want to make a habit of it.

Once again, I was reading the numbers on the doors as I ran, slowing down as I got to room 75. We had already done a test this morning, when Yamato came in, to see which group we would be in, and we had to go to room 73 to be told.

I knocked on the door, and walked in, seeing Shizune at a desk, with papers all around her.

"Shizune?" I asked, walking in. "Me and Kai are supposed to find out what maths set we're in." I said, waiting by the door.

"Oh! Ah, yes, um…here, let me see." She said, pulling out our tests from somewhere in her desk.

"Ahh, yes, Kaitaru, you are in…set four, with Ebisu-sensei in room 70. Aranya, you have Asuma-sensei, and are in set one, in room 66." She told us, giving us each our tests back and some papers to hand in to our teachers.

We thanked her and left, both of us knocking on the door and entering our classes at the same time.

* * *

****Kai POV****

Hell. Hell. Hell.

I hate being late.

Oh well.

I had a REASON.

I scanned the door numbers.

68.

69.

Aha!

70.

Taking a deep breath, I looked at Nya and went in.

"E-Excuse me?" I stuttered a little, interrupting the teacher in full flow with something or other with a long mathematical term which I could not be asked to remember.

"What do you want? Some books maybe?" He asked.

"Uh no. I'm new here and apparently I'm in this class." I said, getting a little more confident at his arrogant tone. He raised his eyebrow and handed me a clean book in trade for my papers.

"Ah yes. I see now. You have a pen i presume."

"Duh." I stated, focusing on his dark glasses.

I REALLY wanted to steal them.

"Sorry?"

"Uh, yes. I do Ebisu Sensei." I corrected myself.

My hand twitched.

I needed to see his eyes.

Damn. It. I. Wanna. Steal. Glasses- NO!

"Are you going to just stand there then?" He asked, looking down through his glasses at me.

"No...I'll uh...go grab a seat." I muttered. I walked to one of the rows and sat down in a vacant seat next to that weird blonde kid in that orange suit...Hey.. Hang on a minute.

I quickly wrote a note and poked him, shoving it in his direction. Looking up to check on Ebisu Sensei he scanned the note, and his eyes widened. He looked up at me with a huge grin on his face.

"You, me, staring contest. 4:00 at my flat. Got it?" I mouthed to him .He nodded with a smile and i grinned back. Not bad going so far.

"Something you don't understand there Kaytru?" Ebisu asked. I stared at him.

"It-Its Kaitaru, Sensei." I corrected him.

"That's what I said." He said to me.

"No, you said-" I argued, not seeing the 'cut' signals the blonde kid was giving me. "Look here Kaytru. If you want to go forward in life you must listen to me, and understand the important information I give you. Because-" He started to rant at me.

I raised my eyebrows in shock. Not one teacher had yelled at me yet. This was the first. I kind of started to block him out and I didn't realise he had finished.

"Sorry?"

"I said, do you understand." Ebisu repeated. I heard a warning note in his voice.

I then vaguely saw the blonde kid nodding his head.

"Yes Sensei. Sorry."

"May I carry on with this lesson?" He asked.

"Yes Ebisu Sensei." I repeated.

This wasn't going to be a teacher that I could mess around with. Yet.

But I STILL wanted to steal his glasses.

And it also seemed that I had made a friend with some blonde kid.

This could actually be fun... I thought to myself.

My thoughts then turned to Aranya.

How was she doing...?

* * *

****Nya POV****

I walked over to where a man who I'm assuming to be Asuma sensei was standing, explaining quadratic equations to the class using some diagrams on the board.

"May I help you?" He asked me, looking confused.

"Uhh, yeah. I'm Aranya Fenikkusu, one of the new girls." I told him, handing him my test and the papers Shizune had given us.

"Ahh, right," He said, walking over to his desk. I followed him and stood in front of it, with my back to the rest of the class, and heard a whole load of whispering start. One person was quite loud, and I heard her telling her friend about the little incident between Kai and me in biology. I smirked at the memory.

Asuma sensei looked at my test, a quick look of shock passing over his features. I had gotten 100% on the test itself, then extra marks for all the correct working out.

He gave me a book, and pointed to an empty desk on the second to last row, in front of some kid who was sleeping.

Lazyarse.

He then left the classroom for a few minutes, saying something about Kurenai sensei needing some help, and to get on with the exercises on the next page.

I scanned the room quickly, spotting Kankuro and Temari quickly, and recognised a girl from my previous class. I realised she was the one talking about the last lesson, and smiled at her, wanting to at least be nice.

"She doesn't look like she could shout at anyone, let alone blackmail them." I long haired guy next to her muttered. I made my expression blank and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh that was her alright," I heard Kankuro tell him as I walked off, "I mean, I know I wasn't there and all, but I was on the mission to accompany her and Kaitaru back from the village hidden in the flames. You should've heard them on the way home – and before that, in the village."

By this point, I had sat down and was writing my name on the front of my book, smirking to myself.

"Why, what happened?" I heard the girl say.

"When, in the village or on the way back?" Kankuro asked, soundly slightly amused. I don't blame him.

"Both." She said curiously.

"Well, let's just say you don't want Nya to wake you up – EVER – and that if you are involved in something they don't like, then get ready to be annoyed. Especially the other girl, you can never understand what she's saying. At least you can understand Nya over there." I heard him say, and saw him gesture to me out of my periphery.

Sitting on the second to last row had its advantages – you could see most of the class, and because the rows were each a little bit higher than the other, I didn't even have to raise my eyes from the drawing I was currently in the middle of.

I was drawing the crest that links the Fenikkusu and Serasi clan – a phoenix with its wings outstretched, with a yin and yang circle above it, but with a white dragon in the black half and black swirls in the white half.

I had already finished the first few exercises, so I had nothing better to do.

"Nya? I thought the girls name was Aranya?" The long haired guy said.

"It is. But Kai – Kaitaru – called her Nya for short all the time, so that's just how we learnt it." Temari explained.

"So….they're annoying?" the girl asked nervously.

"Naah, they seem pretty okay as long as you don't do something that really pisses them off. I heard one of them say that because we're making their lives hell by bringing them here, they get to make our lives hell for the whole journey. It was actually pretty funny." Kankuro explained to them, laughing a bit.

"What do you mean, make their lives hell?" The girl asked, turning around fully in her chair and forgetting about her work.

"They didn't wanna come here. Do you guys remember the war going on between the hidden sound village, and the village hidden in the flames? It's still going on. And they were fighting in it." He said matter-of-factly.

"Seriously? I have to say, I can imagine her shouting and all, but not fighting." The girl said, making me glare into my book.

"Yeah, but you've never seen them fight." Kankuro said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I heard the other guy say, sounding kinda edgy.

"Just that they're damn good fighters, from what we've heard." Temari explained.

"How so?"

"Well, we were told that they were originally the ones who defended the village, when a lot of the Jonin were in hospital from the surprise attacks, and you shoulda seen them when they were fighting to _not_ come here. If their village leader hadn't stepped in when he did, Temari and I would've been in hospital at least, because they could easily have taken down our ranks. At first, when they were told, some of the ANBU refused to get involved in it, because they even admitted that they want to keep their lives. Plus, they're from the Fenikkusu and Serasi clans, and actually have the kekke genkai."

I looked up as they stopped talking to see the long haired guy and the other girl watching me. I stared back, getting a good look at them (the guy had long brown hair and white eyes with no pupils, and had his headband actually around his forehead. The girl had two low buns, and was wearing a pink top), smirked, then carried on drawing.

"What's their kekke genkai?" The guy asked, sounding slightly suspicious. I think I recognised his eyes as those of the byakuugan, which wouldn't surprise me.

At that point, Asuma sensei walked in the classroom, blushing slightly.

"How was Kurenai, Asuma sensei?" Someone in the year above me called out.

Asuma sensei simply glared at them, then went to the whiteboard to write down the answers.

"Ever heard of Fleseraí? Fire Chakra?" Kankuro asked them, copying the answers from the board.

"Vaguely…." The girl whispered back, sounding confused.

"You're telling me the girl back there and another girl in our school, have one of the most dangerous kekke genkai?" I heard the guy say, making me laugh a bit.

"Yup." Kankuro answered, making me giggle just enough for them to hear.

For the next few minutes, I could basically _feel_ the long haired guys eyes on me.

Because I had come into the lesson late, there was only 40 minutes left, and then about 25 minutes were wasted when Asuma-sensei left the room, so now it was the last fifteen minutes of maths before break, where I could laugh with Kai about the conversation I, and most of the class overheard.

About five minutes to the end of the lesson, we could suddenly hear shouting coming from the hallway, and I could hear some people laughing and running around outside.

I recognised the laughs of Naruto and…..no way.

Asuma sensei opened the door to look outside, and the front few rows craned their necks to see what was going on, before he sighed, closed the door, and sat down again.

"NARUTO! RUN!" I heard the other person shout. The class had gone extremely quiet, everyone listening to what was going on, and when I heard Kaitaru's 'evil' laugh (because she has many laughs), I started to worry.

Then I heard a crash.

"Oh crap." I muttered, loud enough for the people around me to hear – including Kankuro and the others who were gossiping.

I quickly threw all of my stuff in my bag, and put it on my shoulder.

Asuma sensei had opened the door again, and I took this as my cue. I ran down the stairs, and out of the classroom, hearing everyone else getting out of their seats to watch from the door.

As soon as I got out of the classroom, I saw hundreds of Naruto's surrounding a teacher, and Kai was standing at the end of the hall with some black glasses.

"GET HER! GET HER, SHE HAS MY GLASSES!" The teacher shouted out in a _very_ posh voice. I could see why Kai targeted him. I debated letting him catch her himself, but with that many Naruto's, he didn't stand a chance.

"KAI! SERIOUSLY?" I called down the hallway, to where she was currently laughing her arse off.

Idiot.

I knew that if I ran after her, she would just run away, so I figured I'd have to use fire to catch her.

Too bad I was wearing my normal clothes – a long sleeved red top, a black skirt with red hearts, and black and red stripy socks – so I didn't have any matches.

I turned back to my class who were currently in the doorway, with Asuma sensei in the middle of them.

"Sorry sensei, but she's an idiot, and a smart one at that. I'll get her don't worry," I assured him, but he still looked confused. "Dammit…Anyone have a lighter? Matches even?" I asked everyone, catching the lighter that was thrown at me, and activating my kekke genkai.

I flicked the lighter, grabbing the flame with my eyes and throwing back the lighter, turning to Kai, who hadn't noticed me.

Using a new technique I had learnt, I made the flame a very light blue, and stretched it out, making one long coil. I then shot the coil along the floor towards Kai, wrapping it around her feet and pulling her towards me.

But she had already activated her kekke genkai, and was trying to control the fire herself, managing to tear a bit of it off. Unlike me, however, she can only control one lot of fire at a time, because she doesn't train as often as I do.

I smirked as I pretended to drop the coil, and focus on the other flame, while I was actually controlling both of them. I then shot off three more strings of fire from the flame I was holding, wrapping them all around her and bringing her back towards me.

"Seriously Kai?" I asked, laughing with her as I took the glasses from her, ran over the shoulders of the many Naruto's, and gave them back to the teacher, still laughing. I then distinguished the fire and deactivated my kekke genkai, just as the bell for break rang.

"Blame Naruto. He told me to." She said, sulking. I turned around and raised an eyebrow at Naruto, crossing my arms.

"HEY! DON'T BLAME ME! IT WAS HER IDEA-HEY DON'T STICK YOUR TONGUE OUT AT ME!" He yelled, and I span around quickly, making Kai bite her tongue, making me laugh again.

"Come on idiot." I said to Kai, picking up my bag from where I had ditched it by the door. "Can I go, Asuma-sensei?" I asked him. He nodded, seeming slightly stunned, and murmured 'class dismissed' as everyone else in my class ran back to get their things. Before they left, I heard Kankuro say a quick 'told you so' to the long-haired guy and the girl, and Asuma sensei walked out, asking who our form tutor was.

* * *

****(The whole previous scene) Kai POV****

Ok.

I gotta admit.

He was a pretty good teacher.

But i still couldn't stick him.

We had 10 minutes to go...and I'd already finished the quick maths assignment we had been given...I ITCHED for something fun.

I. Couldn't. Take. It.

Put it this way. It was either something fun, or a bloodbath.

I nudged the blonde kid next to me.

"Hey, what's your name again? I didn't catch it." I whispered to him as he turned to me a little.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." He whispered back, a little loudly. Ebisu looked our way and we pretended to be writing until he looked back at the board. I hand signalled to him to be a little quieter.

"Well, hey. I'm Kai. I'm bored. Wanna do something fun that'll probably get us killed later?" I asked, my voice barely audible. Naruto's eyes lit up with excitement.

"That sounds like my kind of fun. What you got in mind?" He asked quietly. I thought for a minute and glanced at Ebisu Sensei. Then a grin started to slowly creep across my face.

"Got anything that can...Creep Ebisu out for a second? Like, that would have his WHOLE attention?" I asked quickly, trying to keep quiet.

He thought for a minute and then nodded.

"Well, you distract him. And I'll get behind him and take his glasses and we'll run out the corridor with them. K? Get your stuff ready to make a break for it." I whispered hurriedly to him.

"Yes!" Naruto whispered a little loudly, gaining the attention of a few around us who eyed us suspiciously. We packed our things away quietly and I nudged Naruto. Directing him to Ebisu with a few nods of my head.

He looked at me and we grinned together. He walked down the aisle and I ran quietly up the wall to sit behind the light on the ceiling, creeping forward with Naruto until he was directly behind Ebisu Sensei, and myself directly above him.

Naruto looked up and winked at me and i nodded back. Teamwork. Suddenly I felt myself slipping. And i gulped audibly. Naruto looked up and i motioned for him to get out the way before Ebisu noticed.

"Oh flamboyant museum stitches." I said quietly.

Just as I fell.

As I fell i thought of a ninja rule.

Always take your enemy by surprise. Good thing i could remember that.

So I fell.

Straight on to Ebisu Sensei who yelled as he went down.

The class basically screeched in surprise or stood up with huge smiles on their faces. One kid with two red triangles on his faces started cheering for us.

"NARUTO. GLASSES. NOW!" I yelled at him as I managed to get off of the floor and to try and get away from Ebisu. Naruto got the message and neatly picked up the glasses from where they had fallen to the floor.

"Here! You take them! Let's go!" He said, giving them to me and quickly grabbing our stuff, running out the door. Ebisu groaned a little and put one hand flat on the floor, pushing his body up a little on one arm. I looked at the class in disbelief.

"OI! YOU STUPID SNOWKITTEHS IN THE MIDDLE OF SUMMER! GET GOING. I DID DO THIS FOR FREE YOU KNOW!" I shouted at them with a huge Cheshire cat like grin on my face. The class cheered and grabbed their stuff, heading for the door.

Then I noticed Ebisu starting to get up.

And quickly.

"Oops." I muttered, running out of the door to join Naruto in the corridor outside the classroom.

"KAITARU SERASI!" I heard Ebisu scream in fury behind me from the doorway. In between us was a LOAD of kids and i wouldn't go down without i fight. But first...Please. Give me some credit. With slow moves I put the glasses on, making me look like a Matrix character.

"Now that you have my name right Sensei, you will NEVER FORGET IT YOU SKULLHEADED APPLE-TARDED LIZARD!" I yelled at him, causing those around me to laugh in hysterics.

"GET HERE YOU BLOODY-" I never heard the rest as Naruto and I were off quicker than you could say peanutbutterjellehtime.

This was because Ebisu Sensei had made a grab for us just as quick as a bullet from a freshly shot gun.

"HOLY CRRAAPPPPP!" Naruto and I screamed together as we slid down the slippery floor of the corridor, with the rest of my class behind Ebisu Sensei as he tore after us.

Naruto and I laughed hysterically as we passed lots of other classroom doors which had been left open. I then let loose my evil laugh which echoed down the corridor. Suddenly Ebisu was gaining on us.

"Holy crap. NARUTO! RUN!" I shouted at him. We ran like the fires of hell (from which i could SWEAR I was born from.).

"GET HER. GET HER, SHE HAS MY DAMN GLASSES!" Ebisu shouted. Suddenly there was a huge 'POOF' and I stood at the end of the corridor hold the glasses aloof, as a lot of shadow clone Naruto's stood between my maths teacher and I.

"Kai, Seriously?" I then heard the call of my cousin. I grinned down at her and started to build up my kekke genkai in readiness as all but WWIII (part 2) broke out.

****(Later, after the epic takedown of Kai)****

Asuma turned to me.

"Who's your form tutor?" He asked me.

I stayed silent and glared daggers at him.

So Aranya, god damn her, took it as her cue to get me into even more trouble.

"Kakashi Sensei." She answered, smiling at me. Asuma nodded and suddenly disappeared. We stayed here like this in silence for around 5 minutes. I was bored already by now and Aranya refused to talk to me for some reason. I'd read her eyes when she'd locked onto my gaze.

Hell was I gonna get ranted at later.

But still.

Aranya then tried to make small talk with my posh maths teacher. The royal high-arse himself.

"I'm really sorry Ebisu Sensei, she can be a bit wild but she's normally like this I guess. It'll quieten down s-"

"You don't need to apologise for me. I take full responsibility for my genius-ness!" I said indignantly to her.

"That you do." I heard Kakashi's voice from behind me.

Aw maaaaan.

I hated this guy so far, why now? Aranya must have seen my face because she smirked and let the ties loose instantly.

"Kakashi. I'm sure Asuma told you what happened?" Ebisu asked, still trembling with anger. The lazy teacher looked up and put his book away.

"Yeah, he told me." Kakashi confirmed.

"Good. I take my leave." Ebisu said, turning on his heel and walking back to the maths classroom further along down the hall.

"Before you try and come up with any excuses, keep it. I don't want to hear them. Yet. It's your first day and you're setting a bad example. I'll set a detention at lunch which you WILL go to. Otherwise we can resort to more drastic measures." Kakashi said bluntly with a small smile.

"But-" I started to argue back with a whole argument on my lips.

"No. Excuses. Understand?" He repeated as a final, eyes, or rather, eye, flashing dangerously.

"Yeah. Fine." I muttered, waving it away and turning to Aranya….who…had…gone.

"Oh, and what are the-" I started, turning back to Kakashi. To find he ALSO had…Gone.

"Oh gummy tissues in a fucking bobble headed ramen dog!" I muttered in annoyance, turning and running back to the flat.

To where I was expecting a seriously pissed cousin.

* * *

_**Well, there's chapter five for you :D **_

_**Next chapter will be lesson 3, 4 and maybe a bit of five – music, free period and maybe some basic ninja techniques ;D**_

_**So please…..Review? x)**_

_**Slight Name Funniness which we had over a conversation:**_

**KSVH: Dr. Hugh Jass**

**KSVH: My name is Dr. Haas. Dr. Jack Haas**

**KSVH: Dr. Joy Ryder**

**Lala: Dr I. Doolittle.**

**KSVH: Dr. Lou Zaar**

**Lala: Dr. Gay. Dr. Sars Gay.**

**Lala: who else for maths teachers?**

**KSVH: Dr. P. Ness**

**KSVH: Dr. Wayne Kerr.**

**Lala: Dr. Dophile….Dr Jiraiya P. Dophile.**

**Lala: NEED ANOTHA SENSEI I HAVNT USED YET**

**KSVH: Willie Stroker Sensei?**

**KSVH: Homers exual Sensei?**

**KSVH: Mike Rotch Sensei?**

**KSVH: See, the problem is that God gives men a brain and a penis, and only enough blood to run one at a time.**

* * *

_**REVIEW. NEXT CHAPTER...VEE HAAAVVEEE...*que the stupid accent* A FREEE PERIOD, UND EINEN MOOSICK CLASSEN. **_

_**No promises that that is ACTUAL German.**_

_**You fail.**_

_**Shut it Kai. Now.**_

…_**K…**_

_**Nya&Kai.**_

_**XxxXxxX**_


	7. Librarian Lizards and Random Combusting

**Chapter six is here and ready for readin x)**

**R&R PEOPLE PUH-LEASE D: XD**

**Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN AAANNNYY OFF NARUTO D: **

**BUT. We own the awesomeness that is Kai, Nya, all the fire village peoples, a sparkly llama, and many alarm clocks, due to be broken.**

**Well. **

**Maybe not the sparkly llama. **

**YET.**

**Aaaannyyywaayssss TO THE CHAPTERY SIXXYNESS! **

***trumpets***

* * *

****Nya POV****

Laughing, I dragged Kai away from where we'd been sitting at break – in a tree, because we felt like it - and ran to the form room quickly, to grab my guitar from where I'd ditched it.

"COME ON!" I yelled as, once again, I dragged Kai along, trying to be early for once (seriously – I was even _born_ late), and counted the numbers as I went along.

"GOT IT!" Kai yelled, running in front of me and going into the right room.

Well, hopefully music would be half decent…

* * *

****Kai POV****

We walked into the music room which I was surprised to find was actually rather big for a music room. I looked around and took in what was in store.

LOTS of guitars…Not that Nya would need that, she'd already bought in her acoustic guitar – a deep red, burgundy-ish colour, with weird flower-type-swirl-type-thingys on the strap**. **

Also flutes, bass and pretty much every other instrument in here.

Some students were already in here and were sitting around with a few instruments like guitars, strumming softly and murmuring songs. My eyes scanned over the teacher's desk, highlighting some information, before looking around again.

My eyes then alighted on one of TWO pianos.

Yes.

I couldn't believe it either.

I'd strolled into a place better than gummy bear heaven.

Without any hesitation I walked forward and sat on the chair, looking at the glistening keys before me.

"Kai, what are you doing?" Aranya whispered to me. I looked at her and it took her less than seconds for her to figure out the pleading look in my eyes.

"Please?" I begged her quietly. She rolled her eyes and sat on another chair beside me, giving her guitar a quick test.

We knew this song by heart, and we launched into the starting chords of it. Everyone turned to look at us in astonishment. Ha. Noobs.

Then the verse came up and Nya and I took it in turns to sing each few lines.

"He was boy, she was a girl. Can I make it any more obvious?"

"He was a punk, she did ballet, what more can I say?"

"He wanted her, she'd never tell, secretly she wanted him as well."

"But all of her friends, they stuck up their nose, cuz' they had a problem with his baggy clothes.."

Aranya's finger were really starting to get going now and she played for all her worth. Simultaneously my hands were flying from the bottom staves, to the middle and near the top as I pressed the heaven sent chords.

We grinned as we sang the chorus, and by now those who also knew the song were joining in with us a little.

"He was a skater boy, she said cya later boy, he wasn't good enough for her, and she had a pretty face, but her head was up in space-"

"You need to come back down to Earth." A man's voice interrupted us. Immediately we all took seats.

Well.

Everyone but Aranya and I.

"And you are?" He asked us. I smirked as Aranya put her guitar back in her case.

"Dude. You didn't hold that last note long enough." Nya put in, turning away as she sorted out her pick.

"Oh, you mean you don't know? It's ok. You don't need to. We know everything about you though. You are Genma Shiranui, you're 29 years old, 5'11", you weigh 156.5 lbs, a blood type A and you're a jounin." I rattled off with a smile.

He almost dropped the pencil which was hanging loosely in his mouth.

"Hmm. You seem to know a lot about me." Genma stated.

I smirked as we gathered our stuff.

"No. I just read your profile on your desk as we came in."

"Riight...sit in any spare seats you can see." I turned to Nya who was ignoring us as she stashed her guitar back in its (rarely used) case in the corner, and looked around the class as she came over to us.

"So, where are we sitting?" She asked. I saw Genma-sensei raise his eyebrows, obviously not realising that Nya hadn't paid any attention to what he just said.

Damn sparkle lizard has a lot to learn...in fact, all the sparkle lizards 'round here do.

"Fine." Sensei said, closing his eyes as his brow twitched a little bit. Heh heh heh... anyways, "You. Aranya. G-"

"Nya." She interrupted, narrowing her eyes at his asshole-ish tone.

"Fine. Nya. You can sit next to...Shino. Kaitaru, sit next to Naruto."

I saw my cousins eyes widen as she was clearly remembering maths. Ah, the fun we'd have. I looked over at Naruto and he gave me a thumbs up, grinning.

Sadly, Nya saw it too.

"Uhh...Genma-sensei...if you want to keep your sanity, classroom, fingers and any other limbs, I would suggest you keep Kai _away_ from Naruto." She warned.

"Would you like to explain _why_ exactly, miss Fenikkusu?" He said. I watched as Nya's face got more and more pissed off as he spoke.

Then...her face was completely blank.

A mask of serenity.

Genma was about to get owned.

"_Well, _Mister Shiranui, I'm actually quite surprised you haven't heard yet." She began, standing taller, crossing her arms and – oh shit.

Tappy foot.

She stopped tapping her foot, and walked up to him, her death glare getting more powerful as she spoke. "There was a little...incident...earlier. Let's just say Naruto and Kaitaru sitting together...Well. Don't make the same mistake Ebisu-sensei did, okay? And...because I had to step in and break out my Fleseraí in one of its most powerful forms, I think he's afraid of me."

"Smart guy..." I heard Kankuro mutter from the front row.

As Nya finished she spun around and came over to me.

"Cous. I'm sittin' next to Naruto, k? K." She told me, skipping up the stairs to where Naruto was sitting.

I looked over at Genma-sensei to see what the hell he thought of all this. He looked slightly freaked out, a lil bit scared, and a whole lotta unsuspecting for what is SO in store for this school.

_Especially_ in music.

I kept a straight face as I walked up to him, and put my hand gently on his shoulder.

"You'll be okay." Is all I said to him, sounding worried for him.

What? I can be just as serious as Nya. When I want to be.

I then turned around, and walked up to the only spare seat left, next to a dude with his collar right up to his nose, and spiky hair.

"Hey." I said, sitting down. I looked over to him when he didn't reply, and saw a bug...come...out...of his...skin...? Damn this school is freaky.

The rest of the lesson was pretty boring, Genma Sensei just going over music shit that Kai and I already knew – our old village was big on music and festivals, and music festivals, so everyone knew how to sing or play some kind of instrument.

Slowly (and by slowly I mean slower than a TV remote and an exercise ball ironing a pigeon), the lesson ticked to an end, but at the end, Genma got me and Nya to show everyone what we could do, musically.

So, once again, we began our kick arse duet of Sk8er Boi.

Laughing, me and Nya ran out of the class when we switched our song to Everything Back but You, and didn't edit out the whole 'Bitch Slut psycho-babe I hate you why are guys so lame' part.

Let's just say, the guys got offended and Genma.

Got.

Maaaad.

It was funny as hell.

* * *

****Aranya POV****

We walked along the corridor & entered the Library which was at the end of the hall.

"Free Period!" I breathed in relief, sinking down into a nearby comfy chair. Kaitaru grinned at my relieved-ness and sat down on a table opposite me, gaining her a glare from the librarian.

She ignored him and leaned forward and I slouched back into the chair, trying to get away from her.

"Sooooo. Who do you like?" Kai asked me. I raised my eyebrows and she stared right back, trying not to blink.

"What the hell are you on about now?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Oh, come ON! Nya, don't go tellin' me that you ain't picked up on a few hawtey's heeyre." She said, miserably failing at a Texan drawl.

"And you have?" I shot back quickly, trying to avert the question.

"AHA! Too quick. You saw a cutie. Sooo? Who is it?" She laughed, pointing at me triumphantly.

"You first." I said stubbornly.

"Fine," Kai pouted, "Well, Shikamaru's kind of cute I guess. Saw you talking to him in music..." She started off. I slowly nodded in agreement as I considered it.

"But...?" I filled in for her, having picked up on the unspoken rest of the sentence. She grinned at me.

Oh god.

"But, I think Naruto is BURNING hot." She stated quickly, swinging her legs back and forth over the edge of the table.

"Hmm...Maybe." I agreed a little, but I wasn't totally convinced.

"Your turn now!" Kai leered with a smile. I decided to quickly get it out.

"Kiba's kind of cute...You know. The one who cheered you on in Maths...But OMFG at Gaara...Talk about F.I.T!" I said quickly, completely leaving out Kotetsu. Kai nodded and bit her lip with a smile.

She fell silent for a few minutes. That wasn't good. Kai was NEVER quiet.

"I just had an idea...A GREAT...idea..." Kai barely whispered in excitement, her eyes lighting up.

"Oh god." I sighed. Kai + Her 'Ideas' = Huge great epic NO- Hold on.

Wait.

What?

Did she..Did she just have a GOOD IDEA? I stared at her.

"Say it again. Now." I commanded her. She giggled and leant closer.

"We transform into new guys and go join the guys in p.e. so we see them topless." She said with a laugh.

"Hell yes." I grinned, giving her a high five. We raced out the library, leaving our bags together in a small bag cubicle.

We ran around the corners and down the long corridors until we reached the boys changing rooms. I looked at her and we nodded.

"Transform." We whispered, creating replicas of ourselves...In guy form.

"You know, I kinda like this. Having to wear shorts and t-shirt for P.E. is pretty cool." Kai giggled

helplessly.

I rolled my eyes and we went in.

O.M.G.

They were all there, getting changed for P.E. Holy mother of a jellybean they were so fit. Well.

Most of them. Neji STILL looked like a girl. With a six-pack. Drool…... Then my eyes landed upon something which made me almost gasp out loud as we wandered to go sit in the corner of the

changing rooms, pretending to sort out our shoe-laces.

"Kai. Kai. Kai. Kai. K-" I bugged her, my eyes riveted on one thing.

"What!" She hissed, staring at a topless Naruto. I nudged her and nodded my head in the direction of which my eyes were looking.

Both of us bit our lip as we watched Gaara lift his top off and change it for another.

"Hey dudes. What are you doing?" We heard someone say.

"Your mom." Kai replied automatically, and I slapped her upside the head.

Fail.

"Are you gay or something? Or do you just like staring at guys?" Kankuro's voice drifted over to us. I saw Kaitaru freeze and I tried to keep my cool.

"Shut up you dick. Are you looking for a fight or something? Or do you just like pissing people off?" I retorted, hoping I sounded guy-like.

Kankuro narrowed his eyes at me and then his eyes widened. My blood ran a little colder at the thought of being found out but I kept my face straight.

"Hey, aren't you-" He started to say something but another voice cut him off.

"Oi, Pussy. Shut it." Kaitaru's very guy like voice came from beside me. She'd seen that he'd realised who I was and was now trying to provoke a fight.

"Bastard. Don't you DARE call me a Pussy. Damn Noobs." He growled, throwing a kunai which imbedded itself in the wall just beside Kai's head. She almost flinched but instead we rolled our eyes together and went back to looking at fit dudes.

We only had another minute before they would be ready to go play sport...Eesh...with (even worse) Gai Sensei.

That was until he arrived early in a huge 'poof' of white smoke.

Early as in, no-sooner-had-I-thought-that-damn-thought-he-fucking-appeared.

"AAAAAALLLLLLLLLLL RIGHT! Are you feeling the youthfulness today? GOOD! Today we will be working on our physical body strength an-Are you new here? GREAT! We have NEW RECRUITS! They will be the first to-"

"Gai.." Kaitaru tried to intervene unsuccessfully, so I took over, cutting Gai Sensei off mid-flow. Naturally.

"Uh. No. Sensei. Just no. We only came to drop something off," I said quickly whilst nudging Kai, who delved into her small pack and grabbed two red circular smoke bombs. "So we really have to go…like…NOW." I gabbled, emphasising the 'now'.

"Kthanksbye!" Kai yelled, who right on cue, smashed the smoke bombs as hard as she could onto the floor, which thankfully allowed us to release our Genjutsu and escape amidst the confusion.

We ran as fast as we could through the thick red smoke, barely sparing a thought for the boys around us who were coughing in the smoke as we ran as fast as we could. Which really wasn't that fast due to the fact we were both in hysterics. So we stopped a few corridors down the line.

I stopped and took a deep breath, before slowly letting it out. I heard Kai do the same next to me.

I straightened up and suddenly punched Kai in the side of the head. She yelped in pain and staggered back a little.

"What the HELL was that for?" She half shouted at me, her voice echoing down the deserted corridor.

"Well Kai, if they didn't know that it was us before, they damn well do now!" I yelled back at her. She rubbed the side of her head ruefully.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"You damn jellyfish. Never mind. C'mon. Let's go back to the library." I said with a sigh, rolling my eyes at the same time.

"Ooooh. I wonder if they'd have anything good." Kai pondered almost to herself as we walked along.

"I doubt it, unless they can match up to the standards of the Serasi and Fenikkusu clan libraries combined." I laughed, watching as she grinned back.

We reached the library to see Kakashi checking out a book. I saw Kai tense and I automatically tensed in case she did anything abnormally stupid…Like usual.

Kakashi turned towards us…and smiled.

"Hey, where've you guys been?" He asked.

"Oh, around." I answered vaguely. "What's the book?" I returned, gesturing to the orange book which he almost cradled lovingly in his hands.

"Ah. Nothing you'd like. Just a bo-"

"Porn book." Kai cut him off. I looked over at her in surprise to see her with her arms folded on her chest.

I started to smile, but it faded when I saw she was deadly serious.

I eyed the book suspiciously.

"Excuse me? It is not!" Kakashi defended his book furiously. I raised my eyebrows.

"Well excuse me for being able to read! It's not hard to read the blurb of a book you dumbass." Kai retorted moodily.

She wasn't calling him any kind of Serasi randomness yet, meaning she wasn't accepting him.

Still.

"Kai, this is a teacher. Remember what happened earlier? Yeah. Don't repeat it, or I'll call Yoshi, the gummy bears and even…" I started to threaten her, watching as her face turn slightly pale.

I smirked and raised my voice so that she would definitely hear it.

"Even the Fire Song's-" I started to say it but Kai's scream cut me off.

"NO. NO. DON'T EVEN SAY IT. DON'T YOU DARE. IT'LL HEAR YOU. I'LL BE GOOD I SWEAR." Kai basically scream whispered, dropping to her knees and covering her ears and squeezing her eyes tight shut.

Kakashi looked on in bewilderment.

'It's the only way.' I mouthed to him with a shrug. Kai uncovered her ears and opened her eyes suddenly to look at me.

"Say you're sorry." I commanded her, pointing at Kakashi before she could get a word in edgeways.

"What? NO." She yelled at me with a frown. I started to get annoyed, so I raised my voice dangerously.

"DO IT." I yelled back fiercely. She visibly shrank back (HA!), but she kept her brave face on.

"FINE. Sorry." She said, half turning to face Kakashi on the floor, who pretended to look all stern at her.

"Properly." I growled, starting to get out a pen. Her eyes opened wide and from her seat on the floor she fully faced Kakashi with a grimace.

"Sorry Kakashi Sensei. Won't happen again…yet." Kai said honestly, only going a little evil at the end.

I sighed. But it was the closest I was going to get. I put the pen back and rolled my eyes.

Kai took that as her cue to run off into the book shelves in shame.

"What the heck was all that about?" Kakashi Sensei asked me.

I shrugged.

"She's a Serasi. But she's one of the wilder ones. She'll believe pretty much anything you tell her as long as you say it convincingly. But she's got this strange fear of the Fenikkusu and Serasi clan's old legend." I explained briefly.

He raised his eyebrows, obviously wanting more information on this.

"Well, the Fire Song's Dragon Feather. Yeah. I know, great big old mystical name and whatever for a medium sized Sapphire. But it's claimed to have brought things to life from your imagination. You sang to it in the fire tongue. We call it the Flame Speech back home, but yeah."

"So why is she scared of it?" He asked, glancing over to where she sat reading a book on dreams.

"She…Let's just say her imagination is so out of control, that she dreamt that her chakra could produce a small version of the Dragon Feather Jewel. She became possessed with the idea and when she read up about it, she got these vivid pictures which flashed through her mind, of the devastation she could cause. I tease her lightly about it all the time. But go into detail and she flips out. So stay out of the danger zone."

"Her? Flip out? Doesn't she do that normally?"

"On a regular basis. I mean, she hasn't done her high pitched scream yet. But she won't flip that badly. No-where near as badly as I could." I said with a humourless smile.

Kakashi 'hmm'd and said goodbye, disappearing into thin air.

"Damnit I hate it when teachers disappear like that." I muttered before going over to join Kai, unwrapping our lunch packs from my bag.

Once again, earning the disapproving looks from the librarian.

I hate librarians too.

Damn librarian lizard.

We pushed all the comfy chairs away from the corner, and sat cross legged on the floor, happily munching away at our lunches – fruit salad for me (because I hate sandwiches and this is the only decent thing I want to eat – aside from chocolate) and for Kai, a chicken sandwich, Oreos with milk in a cute little flask, and an apple.

* * *

Since we'd left the world of beautiful music behind, it left me with insanity. In the form of Kai. I pulled the lyric murmuring jackass along with me as we raced along to our next lesson.

"Kai. We need to go upstairs. And I point blank refuse to carry you. Potassium? Potassium." I said, dumping my idiot ass cousin on the floor at the foot of the stairs.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" She exclaimed. I laughed and started running up the stairs dodging all the kunai which she aimed at me.

"Aranya Fenikkusu!" She yelled at me, as i turned the corner and burst in through the door to our next lesson.

Weaponry training.

We arrived amidst silence. Anko looked at us as we stood breathlessly in the doorway, folding her arms and narrowing her crystal clear eyes at us. The only thing I could think was 'Oh Shit'.

"Why are you both late? And who are you?" She snapped. Kai looked up from where she was collapsed yet managing to hang on to the doorway.

Before I could stop her, she started talking.

"Kaitaru Serasi and Aranya Fenikkusu." She said, pointing to ourselves in turn. "Sorry we're late Anko Sensei, won't happen again. Sorry."

"It's just Anko." She replied, to which both Kai and I nodded to confirm that we understood.

I stared at Kai as I regained my breath.

That girl has lungs of steel, I'm sure of it.

Anko nodded and pointed to the line of students in the class, who were staring at us.

Typical.

Not like we MEANT to make an entrance or anything.

Still, without further ado we went to join them at the end of the line.

The classroom was set out slightly differently than most. There was one great long continuous table along the square perimeter of the huge room with chairs along the outside of it.

"Ok class. I've ordered a new seating plan. Around the table there are all your names on a slip of paper. These are your new places. Sit in the seat once you've found your name. Oh and don't take anything out please." Anko said, pointing around the room.

"Not even a notebook and pen, to be able to take notes?" A pink haired girl asked, after having raised her hand to gain Anko's attention.

Anko shook her head in response and turned to me and Kai as there was a scramble to find their new seats.

"There are two spare chairs next to each other over there. You might as well go grab them." Anko suggested with a shrug. We nodded and headed over to our new seats. I sat down and briefly took in our class for weaponry training. Unsurprisingly, there were a few familiar faces.

Looking around I noted Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Tenten, the long haired guy from this morning, Naruto and that weird bug kid who had freaked out Kai earlier.

Ahh, good memories.

The pink haired girl who had asked the question moments ago sat down next to me and I took a quick peek at her name tag which read 'Sakura Haruno'.

Others from earlier classes were there, but there were two whom I hadn't yet seen.

A blonde girl a bit further away from us, kitted out in revealing purple which made me want to gag slightly, and next to her a boy with two triangles on his face who had a small white puppy asleep on his lap.

Actually, the kid himself seemed to be in the same state as his dog.

Cute.

Anko then stepped into the huge empty space in the middle of the room, grabbing our attention immediately as she started the lesson.

"Can everyone please take out your preferred handheld weapon and place it on your desk in front of you." She ordered. Looking around us I saw people taking out kunai, shurikan, senbon and various other small metal weapons.

Kai and I shared a long look before resigning ourselves to the inevitable.

I drew my two twin swords from their case which was strapped across my back and lay them horizontally on the desk. I saw Kai reach down to the case of her Rapier, and drawing it she also laid it on the desk.

I looked at the Rapier which had a small metal dragon as a handle, its blazing wings open creating the hand guards. The top of the handle ended with the dragon's mouth, and it held a small blue jewel fixed between its gaping jaws.

The Rapier itself was a thin blade and like my own twin blades, it had killed many sound ninja in the battle of defence for our homeland.

As we laid our weapons down, I saw Anko raise her eyebrows slightly at us, and she wasn't the only one.

Around the room I could feel the stares of others looking at us in disbelief.

"Ok. Now, I want to see how you handle these weapons. We'll go round the room, and when I call your name, you and the person sitting next to you have to battle only using the weapon in front of you. Ok? We'll start over there. Kaitaru Serasi, you and Aranya Fenikkusu are up first." Anko announced the challenge to the class.

I looked at Kaitaru and we grinned together.

Time for class show and tell.

"Like old times Nya you charged pansy speaker phone?" Kaitaru asked playfully, bowing opposite me as she saluted me with her Rapier. I smiled, immediately understanding what she meant.

We used to practice together back home with the very weapons we were holding. Usually for fun, because we knew we couldn't really hurt each other.

Only draw a little blood here and there. But nothing major.

"Of course you violet waffled daffodil. Ready for another ass kicking?" I asked her with a wink.

"You….wish." Kai said, twirling her Rapier as she launched herself at me. I crossed my blades and shoved outwards to meet her halfway.

The three blades clashed, and metal crashed against metal, creating sparks as we lunged, parried and tried to slip under, over or any other way around each other's guard. We slashed away at each other, and occasionally we'd flip over each other in perfect sync.

At one point we shocked everyone by doing the classic trick of swapping swords back and forth.

I flipped in the air and left my swords dropping through the air, and Kai threw her Rapier up too.

I caught her Rapier mid flip, and Kai hit the floor and rolled, coming up to grasp the hilts of my swords before the touched the polished wooden floor.

Then we both turned around and lazily threw each other weapons back at each other before going at it again, this time with added vigour.

I managed to draw blood on her a few times, but she couldn't get a hit on me and she was starting to get frustrated. When she finally managed to nick my arm a little, I pulled a small stunt which made her jump back in alarm.

Our blades clashed once more, creating large sparks.

Concentrating, I latched my Fleseraí chakra onto them and pulled them onto my blades, making them catch fire.

I swiped at Kai but she parried, taking a little of the fire onto her own blade, making it erupt into crackling wisps which leapt frighteningly from her blade.

Whereas my own fire crept and swirled along my blades daintily.

Let's just say I practised a LOT more than Kai because I had a LOT more reason to, and I had a fair amount of control. Suddenly Anko appeared in front of us and stopped us before we could go any further.

"Hey! What the hell?" The triangle boy said, his dog waking up and snarling slightly.

"Shut up Kiba! Remember what I was saying earlier Neji? About the Fire Chakra? That's what I mean!" Kankuro said, glaring at the dog, whose name was Akamaru.

"I thought you said they were crazy?" Tenten asked, leaning over to join in.

"Insane? One of them is in my maths class and she completely obliterated Ebisu Sensei's sanity." Naruto laughed as he remembered the day's earlier events.

"Oh hell. They're freaking insane. Well, Kai is insane in the extreme."

"Hn. What about the other one?" The long haired one, Neji, asked Kankuro.

"Nya?" Kankuro asked.

"Who's Nya?" Sakura asked as she leant over to join the conversation.

"She's the other one, Aranya. Kaitaru shortened is Kai, and Kai always calls her Nya. Sort of a nickname. She looks small, but her powers are beyond belief. Maybe not physically, but she has a

huge chakra amount." Temari answered for Kankuro.

"They look troublesome to me." Shikamaru said, leaning back lazily in his chair.

"Everything's either a 'drag' or 'troublesome' to you Shika." The blonde one sneered slightly.

"Yeah, thanks. You're under one of those categories Ino." Shikamaru replied, closing his eyes.

Ino almost looked offended, but if she really cared, she didn't show it.

"Ok, that's enough of that. Now then, let's see…..Who next?" Anko asked. I went to Kai and high-fived her with a grin.

"Uh, Anko? It's the end of the lesson." Temari pointed out.

"Oops! So it is, sorry. That fight WAS quite intense. Ok, everyone grab your stuff, you're free to go."

I glanced at Kai as we grabbed our stuff and she looked back at me with pleading eyes.

I read what she was thinking and glanced around us. Yeah, we had an attentive audience and it was fun to leave them in chaos. I nodded to her and she grinned, turning away from me and placing her palms up above her head.

I ran at her and jumped high, both of us activating our Fleseraí simultaneously as our hands touched as we both burst into flame and disappeared from the classroom.

"What the hell!" Kiba yelled for the second time that lesson as Akamaru barked madly.

"Woah! Where'd they go?" Ino gaped as Sakura, Temari and Tenten all gasped in astonishment.

"How did they do that?" Neji asked in disbelief.

"Damn it Kankuro...How much do I owe you?" Naruto grumbled to Kankuro.

Kankuro just smiled knowingly as he heard a distant high-five from down the corridor.

* * *

_**DANKE FOR READIN PEOPLEEEZZZZ XD **_

_**REVIEWWWWW XD **_

_**Next chapter, comebacks and insults – I mean PSE with Kakashi xD **_

_**Nya&Kai.**_

_**XxxXxxX**_


	8. Comebacks and Insults of DOOM

**LUUUNNNCCHHH. **

**In where Iruka gets a face-full of flying sandwich and I, Kaitaru Serasi, become a PENGUIN.**

* * *

_**Chapter 7.**_

**Lunch.**

****Kai POV****

I sat at a nearby table in the lunch hall, and Aranya sat beside me. We already had some of our lunch, but we got kicked out of the library, so I was finishing my sandwiches here – stupid lizard librarian.

Suddenly I saw flash of Orange, Green, Black, Red and lots of other colours as the table rocked.

Nya and I both looked up from the thumb war we were currently engaged in to see Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Kankuro, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru and Choji sitting down with us, their own lunches on the table in front of them.

"Hey Kaitaru! Hey Aranya!" Naruto said through a mouthful of sandwich.

Ew.

"Kai! Nya! 'Sup?" Kankuro said with a small wave.

The other guys made similar gestures and greetings.

Apart from Sasuke, who was just sitting there.

He was annoying me already, and I could feel Aranya watching me as I narrowed my eyes which were turning slightly black with annoyance. I felt like getting a mushroom and just-.

"So Kai, what's with the spider in your sandwich?" Aranya suddenly spoke up.

I shut up with my mental ramblings and freaked out, chucking my sandwich across the table where it landed in Sasuke's face. My hands flew to my mouth as I gasped.

The sandwich now lay on the floor in tattered remains and Aranya was laughing hysterically beside me.

"There wasn't a s..spi..spider there…y..y..you gay…asstard." She gasped out.

I glared at her.

"I may be gay. And I may be an asstard….Basically…I AM a gay asstard." I muttered to her.

Around the table, all the guys had joined in Aranya's hysterical laughter causing many heads to turn in our table's direction. Naruto, seeing as he'd been the first to laugh, got the blame from Sasuke.

"This is all your fault Baka." Sasuke hissed at him.

"Hardly Teme!" Naruto gasped out. Sasuke didn't reply. Instead, he picked up the sandwich and threw it at Naruto, who attempted to throw it back, but missed, hitting Kiba in the face instead.

Kiba roared and threw his own sandwich at Naruto, who also missed to hit Lee. This resulted in a huge food fight.

Of which I happily joined in, whereas Nya just cast a protective jutsu around her.

"OOOOOHHH! He who told me a lie, now has a face full of pie, due to my hand which slipped, and into the cream his face dipped, but of course he then flipped, down in anger he tripped and now there's food flying around like penguins!" I sang gleefully, chucking more food as we yelled with laughter.

Suddenly Iruka, Gai and Kakashi Sensei turned up to see what the commotion was all about, after having received many complaints from nearby tables. Gai was struggling to keep the smile off of his face, Iruka was glaring at basically everyone, and Kakashi was just being bored as he glanced at all of us.

We'd all stopped, but…I couldn't help it.

The sandwich just flew out of my hand and hit Naruto square in the face.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL!" He yelled, picking it up and throwing it. Unfortunately it completely missed me.

Instead, it hit Iruka Sensei in the face.

There was a silence.

Naturally, I broke it by laughing hysterically, of which the guys all joined in. Gai and Kakashi also chuckled at their comrade's misfortune and at the horrified look on Naruto's face. I saw Aranya quickly sneak up a camera to take a quick photo.

"Yeah. Yeah. Ok." Iruka sighed.

Aranya and I had already packed our stuff into our bags, and we silently put them on as the guys joked around. Apart from that chicken butt haired gay boy Sasuke, and eyeliner fanatic Gaara.

Well, not true, Gaara was smirking little. And he HAD joined in the food war.

Just.

Aranya nudged me and I gave her the slightest of nods as we attempted to make our getaway.

"And where do you think you're going messengers?" Gai boomed. We froze on the spot and turned to face him. Aranya played the 'innocent' card.

"I'm sorry Sensei? Messengers? And we're going to our next lesson of course!" She exclaimed, trying to work her way around the question. Kakashi and Iruka joined the other guys at the table in sharing a confused look at Gai.

Then it registered with Kankuro what he was on about.

"Oh! Those messengers that we had in our last lesson. Ha….Wait…What?" Kankuro laughed before trailing off. Gai laughed heartily and walked up to us.

"Why, that was a clever Genjutsu you used, but it seems you both forgot about your eyes. Now I look at you both, I'm pretty sure it was you two, and that you weren't messengers at all." Gai revealed to us.

I cursed silently in my head and looked at Nya.

"Well that was very clever of you to figure it out, but it's time for our next lesson, so we better be going. See you guys later!" She called, as we sprinted off down the corridor, away from the lunch hall. As we rounded the corner Aranya looked at me.

"Nice one. Fish." She said, laughing as I frowned at her choice of calling me 'fish'. Suddenly we jumped as Kakashi appeared, walking alongside us.

"Hi." He said simply. I glanced at Nya uncertainly, but she was too busy answering him.

"Hey, uh, is there a reason you're walking with us?" She asked, dangerously polite.

"Well, not really. But you are in my next class, aren't you? I figured I might as well walk with you."

"Oh well, uh. See…We need to go to the toilets first. And you'll need to go get your own stuff from the staffroom. So we'll see you in a bit. Bye Kakashi Sensei!" I gabbled out, cutting Nya off before she could say anything, grabbing her and hauling her into the toilets we were passing by.

I put my ear by the door and listened until I couldn't hear his fading footsteps, then heading back out into the corridor. I turned around to see Aranya standing behind me, arms folded and tapping her foot.

Uh oh.

I shrugged apologetically.

"One, I'm not fond of being a teacher's pet, Two, that's Kakashi Sensei here, he'll be late anyway from what Naruto said when he gave me the low-down on the teachers. Ok?" I explained. She sighed irritably and we continued to walk to our next class.

PSE, in room 119 with Kakashi Sensei.

"Oh inky popsicles in a robotic wing factory." I muttered.

* * *

****MWFYGGB** **

**(Basically, It's our motto! Mess with fire, you're gonna get ****burned! -**…**Kai…Shut up. - ****Oki Fi-OWCH!….. - ****S'what I thought)**

"Now," Kakashi began, "If a guy were to try and get a girl, but was pissed out of his mind, what he might say...Kiba?"

"Uhh...girl, if i could see you naked, I'd die happy." Kiba said, smirking as a few wolf-whistles were heard.

"Good," Kakashi said, "Now, Aranya, what might a comeback be?" I heard him ask me.

Answering him, I didn't look up from where I was drawing flowers on my hand.

"If I saw you naked, I'd probably die laughing."

There was a complete silence in the class, then all I could hear was Kai screaming with laughter, as were a lot of the other students.

"Okay, Kiba, try another one." Kakashi said, sounding slightly amused.

"Okay...uhh...Babe, I would-"

"Wait a second," Kakashi said, cutting him off, "Kiba, Aranya, come to the front of the class." I looked up at that, and just raised an eyebrow at him, keeping my expression blank.

I got up and stood next to where Kiba was waiting for me.

"Okay, now, I'd like you two to act this out." He instructed us. Stupid damn teacher.

"What is this, drama?" I muttered under my breath. I looked over at Kai and saw her grab her video camera and start filming.

Dang trucker iron.

"Hey," Kiba began, leaning in a bit, "So. How much does a polar bear weigh?"

I raised my eyebrows at the tacky opening pick up he tried to use. 'Tried' being the operative word.

"Why would I want to know that? I guess that means you're gonna tell me now aren't you." I rolled my eyes as I turned my head away from him.

"Haha, cute. And just enough to break the ice." He told me, smirking 'cutely' as he got closer to me.

I rolled my eyes again as I held back a smirk.

"Hi, my na-" I cut him off, wanting to get my comment in first.

"Enough to break the ice. So…about the same weight as you?" I began, looking him up and down.

Quite fit actually, but whatever, "Or lighter than you?" I finished, flipping my hair over my shoulder as biting back a smirk as I heard the rest of the class laugh.

"Okay, Babe, I would go to the end of the world for you." Kiba said, facing me and grabbing my arm. Putting on a disgusted face, I picked up his sleeve with two fingers, and pulled it off of my arm.

"Yes, I'm sure, But would you stay there?" I asked, putting as much attitude in my voice as I could.

I turned my back on him, and crossed my arms, ignoring the commotion currently breaking out within the other students.

"Kiba, now just keep shooting off pickup lines. Feel free to use the whole class."

"Okay...uhh...did it hurt?" He asked me, putting his arms around my shoulders.

"Did what hurt?" I replied, ignoring his arms and walking away slightly.

"When you fell from heaven?" He finished, grinning cockily at me.

I walked over to the desk Kai and I were previously sitting at, and sat on the table.

Looking him straight in the eye, I answered him.

"Did it hurt when you were thrown against the wall repeatedly as a baby?"

His mouth dropped in surprise, before he quickly recovered and came up with another pickup line;

"Hey, babe, it's okay, you don't need to hide your blushing head, I just want you to know that mine does that too whenever I'm near you. BOTH of my heads." Said Sai while tilting his head and smiling.

I sighed as I pulled a nail file out of my pocket, disregarding his last pickup line.

"Baby, did your old village have chickens? Because it seems that you really know how to raise cocks."

Still saying nothing, I leaned against the table, ignoring everything he threw at me, getting bored.

Sadly, however, Kiba took the opportunity to lean closer to me, his lips by my ear.

"Nya, are you a freezer? Because I get so hard just being next to you."

Keeping a straight face, I looked at him with the same uncomfortable stare I give Kai sometimes as I finally answered him.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

I heard the rest of the class laugh at Kiba's shocked face, and heard some people in the front row whispering to each other.

"Guys_ is it just me or did she just pull a Kakashi?" _I heard the first one say.

"_Hn."_

"_Yes, that is exactly the move Kakashi sensei uses on the youthful Gai sensei."_ I heard another one say.

Looking over, I looked for who said it – probably a mini Gai sense-holy shit, there really was a mini Gai sensei…

I walked away from Kiba again, slipping my nail file back into my pocket.

"Your eyes," He began, walking up to me and grabbing my hands, "They're amazing."

Pulling away, I replied; "seeing your back would be pretty amazing too, I have to say."

"Babe, I'm sorry but I'm a thief, and you know what I want?" He started, still not giving up. Rolling my eyes, I answered.

"Should I really care?"

"I'm gonna steal your heart baby." He said, smirking.

"Too bad this heart has extreme protection around it. Yeah, it's called my fist." I said, getting bored again.

"Okay, Kiba, now try making conversation." Kakashi said, breaking into our little comeback session.

"Okay...uh...Haven't I seen you some place before?" He asked me, as I walked over to a desk in the middle row, that had been pushed against the wall. I sat cross-legged on it, and he sat down beside me so the whole class could see us.

"Yup. That's why I don't go there anymore." I said, looking at him innocently.

"Uhh..." He was finally losing that cocky grin of his, which seemed to keep making an appearance after every time I put him down.

"What do you do for a living?" He asked me, pretending to look interested.

This time I smirked, and paused to move slightly closer to him before I replied.

"I'm a female impersonator." I replied, just loud enough for everyone to hear, but quiet enough for him to feel like I was coming on to him.

His eyes widened as he almost fell off the table in shock.

He moved back onto the table, and kept starting a sentence, but he didn't seem to know what to ask. Suddenly he smirked, instantly thinking he'd won.

Fail.

"Come on baby. I want you, you want me, just lemme kiss you already?" He said, putting his arm around me. I pushed him away and pretended to look like I couldn't think of anything to say – after all, what's better than creating a false sense of security in an overly cocky guy, and destroying it?

Not much.

"Well…a pretty girl can kiss a guy, a bird can kiss a butterfly…the rising sun can kiss the grass…but…" I paused, smirking, and I watched Kiba's face drop, "but you my friend, yes you" I poked his chest and flicked his nose when he looked down at my finger, "can kiss. My. Ass."

I flicked my hair over my shoulder as the audience started laughing, and Kiba started impersonating a fish again.

"Come on Kiba, think of something." Kakashi prompted.

"I know some, but it's impossible!" Kiba replied, "She has a comeback for EVERYTHING!" He complained.

I smirked as Kakashi sighed and walked over to us.

"Would you like some help then Kiba?" Kakashi said, "I think I know one that she won't have a comeback for."

"And if I do?" I countered.

"If you do, you're a girl not to be messed with." Kakashi replied. He bent down to Kiba, and whispered quietly enough so no ordinary guy would be able to hear him - but Kiba as sensitive hearing, which meant that he would only just be able to hear it.

"It's kind of long," Kakashi said, and I watched a huge grin takeover Kiba's face.

"But it'll work," He said confidently. I frowned slightly as he carried on, "here's no way she'll have a comeback for this!" He laughed.

"So are you gonna say it, or are we just going to sit here while you laugh at your so called pick up line?" I asked him, getting bored.

"Yeah yeah, gimme a chance" He replied. He then proceeded to get off of the table, and get down on one knee, grabbing my hand. I pushed off the sudden urge to knee/kick him in the face.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet and so are you." He said to me, smirking with that all too smug expression of his.

I stood up and pulled my hand from his, and, pushing past him, I walked over to the front of the class, leaning against the table and crossing my arms, smirking once again. I sniggered a bit as I saw Kiba get up, and saw the look of uncertainty pass across his face.

Yup.

I had a comeback.

I started twiddling a lock of hair around my fingers, and put an 'oh-so-innocent' look on my face

"But the roses are wilting, the violets are dead," I began, as I pushed off from the table and began walking back to my seat on the back row, pausing when I reached where he was standing still at the third row,

"The sugar bowls empty, and so is your head." I finished off.

And with that?

Yeah, with that I went and sat in my seat, picked up my pen and carried on drawing on my hand, ignoring the rounds of applause and laughter coming from the rest of the class.

"Aranya, come back here, we're not done yet. Ok…This time you're going to do insults. You have to see how long you can go for until your opponent runs out of ideas." Kakashi said, leaning back against the board and folding his arms.

"But Sensei! Kiba and I have just done one exercise!" I protested. Kiba nodded in agreement – obviously not wanting his ego to be attacked any more.

Kakashi sighed.

"Fine. You both have to pick your next victims." He said with a smile.

"Kaitaru." I said immediately.

"Kaitaru. Get down here please." Kakashi asked her politely. I smiled as Kaitaru's smile which had been there a second ago, faded into horrification.

"You bitch." Kaitaru muttered to me as she got up, made her way to the steps down to the front of the classroom. I smirked.

Kaitaru was pretty good when it came to insults.

I should know.

I'm usually the brunt of them.

Kiba shied away a little as Kaitaru neared him.

"Kiba. Who are you going to pick?" Kakashi Sensei prompted him. Kiba looked around, calculating them all. Then he smirked.

"Sasuke, get your ass down here!" Kiba called up to him. Sasuke sighed but made his way down to stand beside my cousin.

Good Luck Sasuke Uchiha…..You're going to need it.

Why, you ask?

Because.

One simple reason.

He is screwed beyond belief.

* * *

****Kai POV****

"Great." I muttered. Kakashi glared at me a little before he then continued with the explanation of the exercise.

"What I want you to do, is literally have a comeback rally of insults." Kakashi said to us. "Sasuke, you go first, and Kaitaru, you answer back with one. Whoever runs out first, loses."

"So it's a game now?" I asked. But before Kakashi could reply Sasuke was already out with one.

"That's not the only game you've ever PLAYED though, is it." He said snidely. I raised my eyebrows at him as the class started to get interested with a few rising "ooOOOOOOH"'s.

"Well you WOULD know, fucktard. I mean, last night was pretty good." I replied shortly. Sasuke frowned a little.

"Want to play a game? It's called red light. I gotta be the police car, and I've got to travel up your leg, and you gotta say red light when you want to stop." Sasuke said, moving closer to me as I sat on the nearest table.

"Sure. But careful. Make sure your police car doesn't break down like your dick did when your ex kicked it." I replied smoothly.

"C'mon Kai, Kick ass!" Aranya yelled out.

So the game started.

It felt awesome…At the same time icky.

This is Sasuke Uchiha.

"Red light." I said as it got a bit too far.

"Police cars don't stop for red lights." Sasuke smiled malevolently. I punched his arm hard.

"Oops. Seems your police car broke down. Seems that the red light fell and hit your bonnet. Of course. There's nothing in the special there. Kind of like what's supposed to be between your legs."

Sasuke stopped and moved away from me a bit as the class erupted into laughter.

I sneaked a look at Aranya. Yup, clapping her hands in hysterics. But, hey! What was she doing with my video camera?

Urgh! She'd better not have deleted all the footage of her. Then I had a thought…I best put on a good show then. I winked at her and her mouth dropped open as she caught my train of thought.

"Bitch." He said slightly breathlessly.

"Save your breath. You'll need it to blow up your date." I snapped.

"Excuse me?"

"Basically your doctor lied. You know? When the doctor told your mum that you were a boy? Its ok. Your STILL not special. It happened to Justin Bieber too." I said with a sweet smile. I could feel Sasuke's fan club and the BJ fan club glaring at me but I didn't turn to look.

And yes I do mean BJ, not JB.

"O…k…We're going to start again now I think." Kakashi said as he came in to stand between us.

"Ok. Start again."

"Hi." I started simple for him.

"Hi, you know…I never forget a face, but in your case I'll make an exception." Sasuke came back with.

"I would say that was clever, but it wasn't. Jeez, One MILLION sperm to choose from…and YOU were the fastest!"

"Yeah, I know I might be a little fat, but you're ugly. At least I can DIET." Sasuke said with a cocky smile as he thought he gained the upper hand.

"C'mon Kai…Let loose the doom." Aranya called out, pumping her fist in the air.

"You know, your friend said that you'd said something about me the other day…" I began

"Oh? And what was that? That you were fuck ugly?"

"Haha. Funnnyyyy. Actually no. Apparently you said that if you could re-arrange the alphabet, you would put U & I together. Funny thing is though, personally I would put F & U together. Get the picture?" I said smugly.

"I can't be asked to stand here and talk to you...Oh uhh...I mean, Be right back, my nans stuck in a tree." Kiba smirked triumphantly.

"I know, I'm the one who put her up there." I replied with a laugh.

"Your legs must be tired because you've been running through my mind all night." Sasuke said desperately.

"That isn't really an insult Sasuke. Pickup line." Kakashi intervened. I ignored it and carried on anyway.

"Not nearly as tired as when I get through running away from you. Oh wait, you ARE here…I better run away." I said, hurrying back to my seat with a smirk at Aranya.

"Ok. I think we'll stop those now." Kakashi said. The class groaned, it had been more fun to sit and watch.

"Finally." I muttered to Aranya. She nodded in agreement. Suddenly Kakashi appeared behind us.

"Was that something you wanted to say to the class Kaitaru?" He asked dangerously.

"Oh, I was just thinking of insults." I said airily, waving it away.

"Oh no, please. Share." He said, gesturing to the class. Aranya was shaking her head slowly, trying to warn me not to go any further. She pinched my arm but I ignored it.

This was an EXCELLANT payback opportunity and I wasn't about to give up.

"If you insist." I said airily.

"Oh I do."

"Well look here then you stupid son of a white fanged mutt. I don't give a damn as to what you do or don't insist. You're teaching is as shit as your fucked up hair. Now go fuck your green playmate the tooth fairy!" I yelled.

Kakashi stood there fuming at me as he got the meaning of it and Aranya whacked her head on the desk.

"Fucking hell Kai..." I heard her mutter.

"So...Did I do well Sensei?" I asked innocently. I heard Nya snort as her mind instantly went to the gutter.

"Shut up and copy out all of page 50 from your textbook." He growled dangerously. I sighed in annoyance and started work. Aranya snorted with amusement beside me as I put pen to paper.

"Shut up."

"Do you know how lucky you are? You could have got detention! AGAIN." She retorted.

"I wanted to see how far I could push the limits!"

* * *

****Aranya POV****

"I wanted to see how far I could push the limits!"

In response, I just did the uncomfortable staring thing that never fails in freaking her out. Kai avoided my gaze, but I knew that she knew I was still staring at her.

"Nya…Stop it…It's scaring me." Kai whispered, her hand moving quickly as she tried to focus on copying the work as quickly as she could.

Suddenly a kunai embedded itself right next to her hand which was leaning on the desk for support. Kai jumped and waved her arm frantically, as if checking that her arm was ok and undamaged. I snorted with laughter, turning off my freaky gaze.

"Shut up and get on with it." Kakashi Sensei warned her. She glared at him, taking out the kunai from the desk and throwing it back, which he caught deftly. We continued working silently as Kakashi sat on his desk at the front of his desk, explaining about people's feelings and examples.

At one point Naruto pointed at a boy next to him with a crop-top, making him look slightly gay.

"Sensei. The only one here who actually needs this lesson is Sai! It's stupid. " He said. Sasuke, who was on the other side of Naruto, looked at him slowly.

"You're stupid." He said, clasping his hands together and resting his head on his hands. Sai nodded to Sasuke in thanks before turning to Naruto.

"Dickless." Sai added with a small annoying little smile.

"Ha. He's dickless? Well, you know what they say. Takes one to know one. Ahh…That probably explains your pathetic attempt at a smile. DickHEAD." I retorted, feeling kind of sorry for Naruto. A pinkette in the row in front of us laughed and next to me, I could hear Kai sniggering.

"Ahem…Work please. And Naruto, shut up. That's probably why you are failing." Kakashi said.

"Dude, did you just call him a fail?" Kai asked him, making my eyes wide.

"Ah crap." I muttered, going up to Kakashi's desk and grabbing the thick tape roll sitting in the top drawer. Running back to our desk, I pulled some off and shoved it over her mouth before she started making up a song about failing knucklehead lizards.

Because trust me - you do NOT want to know what she'll start singing about.

"Did you hurt yourself when you fell from heaven?" I looked around suddenly, and scowled. That white haired mongrel had the nerve to try ONE MORE pick up line on me?

He has a death wish, one which I'd be glad to serve it to him myself.

"I'm not sure if I fell from heaven, but no, I didn't hurt myself...Why?" I retorted, putting one hand on my hip and raising an eyebrow. I saw Kai struggle violently out of the corner of my eye as she proceeded to fall to the floor, screaming against the duck tape.

"See it's just that, you must have hit your face pretty hard. Judging by the look of you, you fell face first right?" Kakashi said, doing his special I'm-the-oh-so-innocent-sensei one eyed smile.

I raised an eyebrow and cracked my knuckles. Kai turned white and burst free from the ductape, before proceeding to run from the room.

Five seconds later. The rest of the class joined her.

Shortly after, multiple screams could be heard across Konoha.

* * *

_**Heh heh heh heh. **_

_**Ahem. Yes. **_

_**REVIEW. OR THOU SHALT FIND THY FACE FILLED WITH THY SANDWICH FROM WHICH HELL HATH FLUNG IN BITTERNETH! XDXDXD**_

_**Well.**_

_**That was amusing.**_

_**REVIEW! **_

_**(On NYA'S ONE! DO IT. DO IT NOW. BITCHES.) ;D**_

_**Reviews=Love=More Inspiration=Faster Updates. **_

_**DUH! You LLAMAS!**_

_**Kai&Nya.**_

_**XxxXxxX**_


	9. Tolling of the Bells INNUENDO!

**Chapter 8.**

**The Tolling of the Bells.**

***Aranya P.O.V***

A knocking at the door to flat apartment number 13 brought me out of my silent reverie of maths studies which i was currently, and sadly absorbed in. Kai looked up but I pointed to her own maths book.

"Fish. Read. Now." she continued sulking so i turned my back on her and continued to the door. Upon opening it I was a little surprised to find Kakashi standing at the door.

"Hello." He said, with a genuine smile. At least, I think it was a smile. Man that freaking mask covers his face well. I stood there in astonishment.

"What did she do?" Was the first thing I said. Naturally. Kakashi looked a little confused at that.

"Nothing, its both of you actually." Kakashi explained a little. Not helpful.

"Who is it?" Kai called through. I hesitated but before I could say anything, the baka took it as his cue to talk.

"Kakashi." He called back to her.

"WHAT!" Came the furious reply, suddenly there was a flash of black and I slammed the door in Kakashi's face, so that when Kai leapt at him she went face first into the door.

"Shut up and listen!" I yelled at her, before re-opening the door to reveal Kakashi once more who was somewhat bewildered. "Carry on." I gestured apologetically as Kai sat cross legged on the floor, rubbing her forehead in annoyance.

"Lady Tsunade has asked- Well, ordered me to test you." Kakashi explained at long last.

"Another test?" I groaned. This sucked already. Looking at Kai's expression, it seemed like I was going to have to drag her. Fun.

* * *

"Ok. The aim of this, is to get these two bells from me." Kakashi said, waving two cute little bells in front of us before tying them to his belt.

"Ok. HAND THEM OVER." Kai said suddenly, holding out her hand.

"Anyway…To get them, you have to go for the kill-" Kakashi continued warily.

"Fine. HAND THEM OVER OR DIE!" Kaitaru yelled darkly.

"KAITARU SHUT UP." Kakashi yelled, losing it slightly as he tried to stop the interruptions.

"…Yeah Kai." I sniggered.

"If you do not get the bells before midnight, you will both have failed, and you will be tied to those posts until lunch and you will go without breakfast." Kakashi Sensei finished.

"Good thing I made those sandwiches earlier." I muttered.

"Yeah…Extra cheese…" Kai agreed with a smirk. I glared at her in annoyance.

"Are you ready?" Kakashi cut her off from any further odd talk.

"Mmmhm." I wasn't that excited. Lets face it, Kai and myself are incredible, so I wasn't all that worried.

"Lets get this party started!" Kai said enthusiastically.

"…Well then…Start!" Kakashi said slightly dramatically.

Kai and I looked at each other and back at Kakashi. We stood there, facing him expectantly.

"Aren't you going to move?" He asked us.

"We have." I replied with a shrug.

He frowned in confusion and then let out a yell as my special Katana and Kaitaru's Rapier pierced him from behind as our clones lunged in unison.

I saw Kai smirk beside me and I was about to join in when there was a 'poof'.

"Huh?" Kai asked stupidly.

There was an upright log where Kakashi had been standing, with our weapons impaled in it.

* * *

****Kaitaru P.O.V.****

"Damn it. Substitution Jutsu." Aranya cursed beside me.

Then I saw Nya turn suddenly, her hair flying out as she spun on her heel, and a fist smashed into her cheek.

She staggered, overbalanced and fell. Kakashi went in to kick her, but she jammed her foot against his shin, swinging her right foot into his groin, and throwing her other leg under, knocking both of his legs out from under him. Then she twisted and he yelped as he fell forward, his leg caught in a lock. She rolled over him and I heard his leg crack painfully as he screamed.

I smiled at hearing him scream, but Nya and I both started in shock as he disappeared.

"Damn." I muttered with a frown.

"A clone." Nya said, mainly to herself.

I swiftly turned as the real Kakashi launched himself at me. I activated the Fleseraí and ignited his clothes, making him panic slightly and fall. I laughed manically as he put it out and started making some hand signs.

"KAI, SHUT UP AND LETS GET ON WITH THIS." I heard Nya scream at me as she let loose a wave of hot red fire towards the oncoming Kakashi.

"WILL DO." I hollered back gleefully as I turned and punched a clone in the face, ignoring the pain coming from my stomach as he made a futile attempt to try and stab me with his kunai.

"Son of a bitch." I growled, stumbling over to form back to back with Aranya as I grasped the hilt of the Kunai and wrenched it from my stomach, roaring in pain as I did so.

"Kai, you really ought to try and BLOCK the damn things instead of getting stabbed and THEN attacking." She said in amusement as she parried the flurry of kicks before letting loose a stream of punches to the clone's face.

"Yeah, probably. But it's so much more fun this way. We need to find the real Kakashi" I ground out through gritted teeth as I pressed my hand to the wound with green healing chakra. I saw her semi-worried expression, and I grinned for her benefit as she finished off the last clone, my stomach nearly completely healed.

We snapped out of it and stopped suddenly…listening.

Then, we nodded to each other once.

Jumping high with our one of our hands joined and the other outstretched, a hot mix of red, and blue flame erupted from our fingertips, horribly burning the top of Kakashi's hair, who'd been trying to sneak an attack from below with his Earth-Style head-hunter type jutsu.

We landed back on the ground and as we did so, I turned around, my hair whipping out in the wind and I gasped.

Aranya quickly pulled me down so that I was bending over backwards as she also ducked to avoid the shurikan which were passing inches over our heads.

Nya quickly drew out two of her own shurikan, and activated her Fleseraí, making the fire creep along the edges of the shurikan and making them sharpen to the deadliest point. Then she threw them quickly, making them leave a fiery trail across the clearing.

Kakashi dodged and disappeared suddenly, and I cursed.

* * *

****Aranya P.O.V.****

Kai cursed from where she stood behind me, mirroring my defensive stance.

"Where did he go?" I asked her, scanning the ground beneath us for movement.

"Why you asking me?" She asked incredulously, glancing back at me.

"Because you know these things!" I replied in irritation.

"Why yes. Yes I do." She chuckled darkly.

"SO WHERE IS HE?" I roared at her, still looking around slowly in case I could spot him, ignoring the dark aura which was coming from her.

"UP MY ASS!" She hollered back, laughing hysterically as the darkness faded.

"…"

"…"

"…Holy shit dude." I muttered.

"Prelana sono eta doré," Kai suddenly said, slipping into the Flame Speech.

"Telé manda reta de na Kakashi Sensei toran set aara?" I replied automatically.

"Letta thoras kandro." She said in a serious tone.

"Kandro?" I asked in confusion.

"Aa. Letta." She confirmed. I listened and sure enough I could hear it too. I smirked and I could her hear laughing quietly as we listened to the leaves directly to my left rustle quietly.

"Uyra purao itte sorano de na Sirene ti Dragona de na Fleseraí?" I asked again.

"Aa."

"Kana. Matsari tonotra oto xana." I said bluntly.

"Tiri?" She whined.

"Because you fish. Now hurry up!" I said in irritation, digging her in the ribs.

Grumbling to herself, she closed her eyes and started to do some hand signs, which I mirrored.

Immediately I felt the air around us shift as I finished on Tora and Kai finished on Uma.

"Lightening and Fire Style! Flash of Fire Jutsu!" We yelled as Kai created a rectangle with her index and thumbs of both her hands, and I created a kite with my pinky and index finger.

Lightening crackled inside Kai's hands and it seared through the air towards the trees in multiple jagged lines, meanwhile red and white fire erupted from the tips of my extended fingers and wound its way down the bolts of lightening, making them even more deadly as they flashed into the trees.

A yell was heard and Kakashi fell from where he had been perched in the tree, but he landed on all fours and rolled to the side, clutching his waist in pain as he rolled.

Immediately Kai drew her rapier and swung it in an arc, whereas I ducked to avoid the swing and went after something else. Kakashi stood up and went at Kai with his Kunai, aiming for the kill. Kai grinned and put up her rapier as I stood beside her, putting something in her hand.

"You can stop now Sensei." I smirked triumphantly.

"Oh really?" Kakashi asked as he stopped slowly, holding his Kunai in front of him protectively.

"He doesn't believe us." Kai sniggered.

"I think we should prove it to him." I said, starting to laugh too.

"I think you ought to." Kakashi said, putting his kunai away and crossing his arms.

"You've lost." I explained to him as we both grinned.

"Lost what?" He asked in confusion.

"The game." I said happily.

"I hate you Nya…" Kai muttered as she hung her head sadly.

"Oops. Sorry. Not that game you fool." I apologised with a very non-apologetic smile.

"What game?" Kakashi asked, starting to get impatient.

"The bell game." Kai laughed.

"But I have the bell- Oh." Kakashi stopped as he looked at his now 'bell-less' belt.

"We win." We held up the bells for him to see.

"Very well then…You pass." He eye-smiled at us.

"YAAAAAAAAAAY!" Kaitaru yelled in glee.

"Can we go home now?" I sighed with a sweat drop.

"…"

"…"

"Please?"

* * *

**_For those who didn't really get the gist of the Flame Speech, we explained the conversation. ^_^_**

**_Prelana sono eta doré - I was only joking._**

**_Telé manda, reta de na Kakashi Sensei toran set aara- Yeah whatever, where is Kakashi Sensei hiding now then?_**

**_Letta thoras kandro. - Listen to the trees._**

**_Kandro? - Trees?_**

**_Aa. Letta - Yes, listen._**

**_Uyra purao itte sorano de na Sirene ti Dragona de na Fleseraí?- Let me guess, you want the Phoenix and Dragon of the Fire to help?_**

**_Aa. - Yes._**

**_Kana. Matsari tonotra oto xana. - No. Use the other symbols._**

**_Tiri? - Why?_**

**_Sorry it was a short chapter, but hey…what can we say but…FILLER._**

**_XD_**

**_REVIEWS PLEASE! =D_**

**_Kai&Nya._**

**_XxxXxxX_**


End file.
